Pasta?
by Ratty
Summary: Chaos ensures when Videl and Gohan's perfect married life is interrupted by quite an unexpected pregnancy. Story gets better as it progresses so don't be put off by the first few chapters. Finally updated with Chapters 15 and 16.
1. Pasta?

Strange title, good story. I don't want to give away too much though. Basically about Gohan and Videl after their married. Figure the rest out for yourselves. LOL. Please be kind as this is my first story. I chose pasta cause that's my fav food and it was the first thing that popped into my head. So don't sue me if it's wrong or you don't like it. Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Entertainment and so on. I make no money from these stories. Don't sue.  
  
  
  
Pasta ????????  
  
Chapter 1: Pasta ???????  
  
"What ya cooking," asked Gohan leaning over Videl's shoulder.  
  
"Pasta," Videl answered.  
  
"Pasta? Since when did you eat pasta, I thought you hated it," asked Gohan.  
  
"I do, I don't know why I wanted it all of a sudden," said Videl looking quite confused with herself.  
  
"Oh well," said Gohan. This had been happening for a few weeks now, thought Videl, craving foods that she normally hated. She didn't understand why and it was annoying because she was gaining a lot of weight from it. Two kilos in the last three weeks. She was still training but she seemed to get tired more easily than normal. It was driving her crazy. Little did she know, next-door Chi-Chi had noticed the same changes in Videl and she smiled to herself because she knew exactly what was going on.  
  
*************  
  
"Can we stop Gohan, I'm getting tired," asked Videl, her ki lowering considerably.  
  
"Not again," complained Gohan.  
  
"I'm exhausted,"  
  
"But we've only been sparring for half an hour," winged Gohan sinking back to earth.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, okay, its not my fault," cried Videl.  
  
"Then whose fault is it?" asked Gohan getting angry.  
  
"I don't know, okay," replied Videl trudging into the house. She was sick of fighting with Gohan over this but the problem was that she didn't know what 'this' was.  
  
***************  
  
Chi-Chi watched Gohan and Videl through the window, she had seen the scene many times in the last few weeks and she knew she'd be seeing it a lot more in the following weeks unless Videl realized what was happening. Chi-Chi only hoped she would realize before it ruined Gohan and Videl's marriage.  
  
  
  
A/N Okay very short and not much happened but I suppose your all getting the gist of the story. It's not like it's not obvious. LOL! So what's wrong with Videl and what does Chi-Chi know that know one else does. Find out in Chapter 2: What's wrong with me? 


	2. What's wrong with me?

So you probably all have figured out what is wrong with Videl. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. You guys sure know how to make a girl feel special.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the go. I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, etc. Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: What's wrong with me?  
  
"Are you goin' come spar with me, Videl?" asked Gohan cheerfully.  
  
"No, I don't feel very well," Videl called from the couch. Gohan came to her side. She was pale. (A.N Doesn't that just sound so sappy?)  
  
"Maybe, you should go to a doctor," said Gohan trying to hide the concern in his voice Videl hadn't been herself for quite while now. It wasn't like Videl to knock back a chance to spar. But she hadn't even seemed interested the last few weeks. He was worried about her.  
  
"I'm fine, okay, I can look after myself," Videl snapped making Gohan unconsciously flinch. She hadn't been this moody since they were in high school.  
  
"Videl, I'm just worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately," said Gohan.  
  
"I know but I don't know what to do," Videl sighed.  
  
"Well, that's why I want you to go to the doctors and find out what's wrong," said Gohan, "And if you want I'll get my mum to go with you cause I know how much you hate doctors." Gohan said smiling his irresistible puppy dog smile.  
  
"Oh, all right, I'll go," said Videl.  
  
"Good. I'll make an appointment and ask mum if she'll go with you," said Gohan much happier. He got up and headed to the phone obviously forgetting his sparring. Videl lay on the couch thinking to herself.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for coming with me, Chi-Chi," Videl said.  
  
"Your welcome," said Chi-Chi happily. Even though they had started out on a rough spot, ever since Gohan and Videl had started dating, Chi-Chi had become like the mother that Videl had never had. It was nice. The air car sped towards Satan City Hospital.  
  
  
  
"Well, Mrs. Son what seems to be the problem," the doctor asked. Videl described her symptoms; strange cravings, weight gain, lack of energy, nauseous. The doctor nodded and wrote down everything Videl said. When she was finished the doctor looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Mrs. Son, have you thought about pregnancy?" the doctor asked calmly.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Videl sat in shock for a full minute before she opened her mouth again but no sound came out. Chi-Chi tried her very best to hide a smile.  
  
"There are three things it could be, Mrs. Son, either it's a disease called Parasanesis which usually results in death, is extremely rare and is only caught by men. (A.N. Okay, I just made that up for effect) So you've either got the flu or you're pregnant. I tend to lean towards the latter." The doctor informed the two women. Videl just sat there as if she hadn't understood the man. Chi-Chi, however, was having trouble containing herself. Videl failed to notice.  
  
"You think I'm pregnant?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well, yes. I'll have to do some tests to be sure but I'm pretty sure that's the answer," the doctor replied.  
  
"Are you sure it's not the flu?" she asked. (Kami, Miss Pushy, eh)  
  
"Well it could be but I would still like to do some tests." The doctor then turned to Chi-Chi.  
  
"How's Bra? Doing well I expect," the doctor asked.  
  
"She's fine." You see, dear reader, that this particular doctor was the only doctor in the world that knew the story of the saiyans and all that other stuff that we all know better than our own family history. He had delivered all the saiyan children as well as Marron. He was the only doctor that believed the stories that our dear friends had to explain to him on what was becoming a seemingly regular basis.  
  
  
  
Videl looked up at the little screen. It confirmed the doctor's hypothesis. She was pregnant. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, both were starting to look good at the moment. For once Chi-Chi didn't say anything. She seemed almost in awe. Videl wasn't sure if it was just because it was a baby or for another reason. Her first grandchild. Videl turned back to the screen. And my first child, she thought. She couldn't help the immense feeling of pride that filled up inside of her. The doctor printed out a few small pictures and handed them to Videl. She took them and looked down at them as the doctor turned off the screen.  
  
  
  
Videl stared out the window as the air car sped back towards Mt Paozu. She didn't remember much of the last hour other than the fact that she was pregnant. It seemed like a dream that she would soon wake up from. One of those dreams when you forget what it was about not long after you wake up. She sure hoped that it wasn't one of those dreams. The car stopped outside two small dome houses. She hopped out, still not saying anything. Chi-Chi climbed out as well, capsulated the car and turned to the younger woman.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. Videl looked up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.  
  
"Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea, you look a bit lost," Chi-Chi said. Videl just nodded and followed her. No one was home, Goku and Goten were off sparring somewhere and Gohan was at work. Videl clutched her cup in her hands staring off into space, lost in thought. Chi-Chi watched her. The poor girl looked utterly lost and confused like her little world had fallen apart around her. Chi-Chi didn't understand it. She thought that she would have been excited that she was going to have a baby but she seemed almost upset.  
  
"Are you okay, dear?" Chi-Chi asked for the second time that day. Videl jumped at the sudden disruption of her thoughts. She nodded. She took a sip of tea but she didn't seem too fussed by it. Chi-Chi had to smile to herself as she remembered back to her own pregnancies. She had hated tea. So had Bulma. Must be a saiyan thing, she thought. She grabbed Videl's cup much to the surprise of her daughter-in-law.  
  
"Should have remembered," Chi-Chi said, "I hated tea when I was pregnant. So did Bulma, must be some saiyan thing."  
  
"Anything else I should know?" Videl asked, cracking a smile for the first time that day.  
  
"Let me think," Chi-Chi said as she heaped a teaspoon of drinking chocolate into Videl's empty mug. Oddly enough, Videl realized that it was exactly wanted she wanted right now.  
  
"Well, the pregnancy doesn't last as long as a normal one but you already know that. Ah, the morning sickness doesn't last as long and oh and is this a perk or what. You eat like as much as a normal saiyan."  
  
Videl stared at her. No wonder she had been eating so much lately. It all seemed to fit into place now. Why hadn't she asked Chi-Chi? The idea of being pregnant simply hadn't crossed her mind but now it seemed so obvious. Chi-Chi handed her the cup of hot chocolate. She drank from it and it made her feel much better than she had a couple of minutes ago. Silence returned to the table. Videl sat there, holding a battle in her head. Finally, she gave up and decided to ask the question that was plaguing her.  
  
"How am I going to tell Gohan?" Videl asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"What?" Chi-Chi said surprised.  
  
"That I'm pregnant, of course," said Videl. At that moment 'Tell him" by Vonda Shephard came on the radio. Both women laughed. (A.N. I was listening to my Ally McBeal soundtrack and that song came on while I was writing this bit. What a coincidence, eh!) Before Chi-Chi could answer the question, a call came from outside the door.  
  
"Videl, are you in there?"  
  
Am I evil or what? Sorry to leave you all hanging. So did you like that. I promise that the next chapter will be even better. So who is the mystery person at the door? I bet you can all guess. Well better go get started on Chapter 3. BYE 


	3. Tell Him

Sorry for taking so long but I just got contact lenses and I've had to work the last couple of days. So you've probably guessed. Well, for all of those who don't know who it is, wait no more. There's bit of a songfic in here too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Dragonball Z dizk collection, which my chibi brother and chibi sister keep trying to steal. Grrrrr!  
  
Chapter 3:Tell him  
  
Videl threw a pleading look at Chi-Chi. He was home early. Chi-Chi looked as surprised as she did.  
  
"Mum?" Gohan called. Chi- Chi looked at Videl and she nodded.  
  
"Yes dear, the door's unlocked," Chi-Chi called.  
  
"Oh," said Gohan and he opened the door.  
  
"Videl, you are here. Why didn't you answer me?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Um, well, I was just surprised that you were home so early," Videl said. It wasn't exactly a lie, she had been surprised that he was home early.  
  
"So," said Gohan sitting down next to his wife, "How did the doctor's go? What's wrong?"  
  
Videl looked at him. How would he take it? In the background "Tell him" still played  
  
Tell him that you're never going to leave him,  
  
Tell him that you're always going to love him,  
  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now!  
  
Before she lost her nerve, Videl spat out what she wanted to say.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said. Gohan stared at her.  
  
"Really?" he croaked. She nodded, biting her bottom lip. (A.N. Can't you just imagine her doing that?)  
  
"Wow!" was all Gohan could say. Both Videl and Chi-Chi watched him expectantly.  
  
"How far along are you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Two and a half months," she replied. Gohan just nodded and sat there in shock adopting a similar expression to the one Videl had worn when she had found out herself. After what seemed like an eternity he spoke again.  
  
"This is amazing!" he said suddenly throwing his arms around Videl's neck almost chocking the poor women.  
  
"Ah, Gohan, your *cough* chocking me," Videl coughed out.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Gohan letting go and adopting the famous Son Grin. Videl smiled at him. Chi-Chi interrupted the expectant parents.  
  
"So now can I ring everyone?" she asked. Videl laughed.  
  
"Yes, now you can ring everyone," she said. Chi-Chi jumped up and quickly headed to the phone but before she disappeared she added one final note.  
  
"And don't you two disappear. You're staying for dinner. Oh, I can't wait till Goku and Goten get home," she said, the last bit almost to herself.  
  
******************  
  
"What so you mean I'm going to be a grandpa? Wow! This is amazing!" Goku said, a huge grin on his face. Goten was equally excited.  
  
"I'm going to be an uncle. This is soooooo cool! I gotta ring Trunks," the young saiyan enthused, jumping from foot to foot.  
  
"Calm down Goten," said Videl, "And Trunks already knows. Your mum rang Bulma not long ago."  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Chi-Chi called from the dining room. And for the first but definitely not the last, the entire Son family sat down to eat dinner.  
  
************  
  
So, was that good? No Cliffhangers for you people to beat yourself up over. Well, you have to know I nearly lost my Internet time to get the words to that song. I am banned from using my CD player (long story) and I had to sneak a listen to that song to get the words. So, you people are one lucky bunch. Ciao! 


	4. The Attack of the Hormones

Don't you just love that title? Attack of the Hormones. It sounds so evil like something bad is going to happen. Well you never know something bad might happen. Better go read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the go I don't own anything except my new Dragonball Z comic and my Dragonball Z calendar, which keeps falling, off my wall.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 4: The Attack of the Hormones  
  
Now you see, dear reader that a saiyan pregnancy doesn't last as long as a human pregnancy. Now for someone like Chi-Chi this would have been quite a shock (cause they didn't know about the saiyans, etc) but after the arrival of Vegeta who we all know had lived on Vegittasei (A.N. Is that how you spell it? I have no idea) for a time they had discovered the enlightening fact that a Saiyan pregnancy lasted only 4 months. Now Chi-Chi and Bulma had been with child for 5 months so the question was how long would Videl be pregnant? Chi-Chi insisted that it would be around 6 or 7 months. Gohan kept arguing that it probably would be closer to 8 months because their baby would be more human. Videl really didn't care and usually left the room when they started arguing because it gave her a tremendous headache. So, anyway, on the cold winter day that our chapter starts Videl was about to face up to the one thing that she had been avoiding for a month. Her father.  
  
*************  
  
Videl knocked on the door. She stood outside the huge Satan mansion. The place that had once been her home. Now, however, she really wanted to run away from the place. She had decided to cover up as much as she could for the moment as to not surprise her father into an early grave with her expectant tummy. Under her brown knee-length coat she wore a white t-shirt (with the CC Symbol on it, of course) and black slacks covered by a purple jumper. Despite the cool weather, she felt extremely hot and was planning to take her coat off as soon as she got in there and hide behind a chair or something. She had brought with her the pictures from her last doctor's appointment to show her father. That was if he embraced the fact that she was pregnant, which was unlikely.  
  
***************  
  
"Videl!" Hercule exclaimed when he saw his daughter standing in the doorway of the living room. She had been standing there for ten minutes before her father noticed. He was, as usual, wrapped up in watching his old matches and cheering himself on.  
  
"What are you doing here, has that good-for-nothing husband of yours down something to you?" Hercule said.  
  
"Well, actually-" Videl said but she get a chance to finish her sentence before being cut off by her father. She rolled her eyes and took off her coat and hung it over the nearest chair as her father started his speech on how Gohan was a good-for-nothing twit.  
  
"Cause if he does something to my daughter I will never lay hands on her again. I don't care if he is an alien it gives him no right to do anything to my daughter," Hercule continued to ramble on in this manner until Videl caught his attention.  
  
"Hello!" Videl exclaimed knocking her father out of his mindless chatter.  
  
"Dad, there's something I have to tell you. You might want to sit down."  
  
"Why? I swear if that boy has done anything to you-"  
  
Videl threw her hands up in defeat, "Why won't you listen to me?" She screamed at her father.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" her father said.  
  
"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME," Videl screamed. And her hormones took over as the father and daughter got into an all out screaming match.  
  
"OH YEAH RIGHT, TELL ME WHAT IT IS I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW."  
  
"YOU HAVE NOTHING OVER ME."  
  
"YES I DO, I'M YOUR FATHER."  
  
"I'M A GROWN WOMAN, I DON'T NEED YOU."  
  
"WHO PAYED FOR YOUR EDUCATION AND YOUR CLOTHES AND YOUR JETCOPTER?"  
  
"OH REAL MATURE, TRY AND GUILT TRIP ME."  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOUNG LADY."  
  
"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE."  
  
"THIS IS ALL CAUSE OF THAT BOY, ISN'T IT? I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM BOYS AND THEN YOU HAD TO GO AND MARRY ONE."  
  
"OH, DON'T START BLAMING THIS ON GOHAN. HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU. IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE."  
  
"HE TOOK MY LITTLE GIRL FROM ME."  
  
"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL AND I DON'T WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE ONE."  
  
"WELL YOU ACTING LIKE A CHILD."  
  
"I'M NOT THE CHILD, YOU ARE."  
  
Videl eyes suddenly unfocused and focused again and she felt dizzy.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
Videl grabbed her coat and as she pulled it off the chair a small black and white photo fell out of the pocket. She leant down to grab it but her father beat her to it.  
  
"What's this?" he growled  
  
"Nothing," she said trying to grab the photo.  
  
"This is ………… hold on, you're not …………." Videl grabbed the photo out of his hands, "pregnant."  
  
"Leave me alone," she said exiting the house, slamming the door.  
  
Hercule grabbed for the door but Videl had locked it. He stuck his head outside the window.  
  
"I TOLD YOU THAT BOY WAS TROUBLE. NOW HE'S GONE AND IMPREGNATED YOU. WHEN WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME," he screamed  
  
"VIDEL LILY SATAN!" (A.N. I read a story where Videl's middle name was Lily and it sort of grew on me)  
  
Videl caught her maiden name at the end of her name and her blood boiled. She opened the door of her jet copter and jumped out. She marched over to her father, whose face was still poking out of the window.  
  
"It's Son and I never want to hear that word anywhere near my name ever."  
  
With that she marched back to her jet copter, climbed in and took off. Hercule remained at the window, shell-shocked.  
  
  
  
Videl looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror as the copter shot towards Mt Paozu. Her face was all puffy and red. She hadn't even realized she was crying. Stupid hormones, she thought as she half-heartedly wiped the tears away. Two small dome houses came into view on the horizon. Videl turned the copter off autopilot and landed it about a hundred metres from the houses. She was hoping that Chi-Chi wasn't home because she really didn't want to talk to anyone and knowing Chi-Chi she'd be over in five seconds flat. She was constantly checking on Videl. She had some terrified idea that she would go into labor at any moment. She had failed to remember the fact that Videl was only three and a half months pregnant. Luck was on her side, Chi-Chi wasn't home. Probably at CC, thought Videl. She seemed to spend a lot of time there lately. Other than when she was at Videl and Gohan's house making sure she didn't stress herself out. As she entered the house the phone rang. That man just doesn't learn, she thought as she ignored the phone and busied herself with making a cup of hot chocolate. The phone eventually rang out. Videl heaved a sigh of relief and sipped her hot chocolate. The phone rang again. She groaned. It continued to ring and it wasn't till the forth phone call that she finally picked it up.  
  
"I told you to leave me alone," she bellowed down the phone.  
  
"Whoa," came Bulma's voice down the phone, "It's just me."  
  
"Oh, sorry Bulma. I thought you were somebody else," Videl said, a little more harshly than she meant.  
  
"Obviously. Well, anyway, Chi-Chi and I were wondering if you could come down here right now. We have something to show you."  
  
Videl groaned, "Is it necessary?"  
  
"Yes yes, you just have to come down. Pleeeeeeaze."  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
"Okay, see ya soon. Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Videl hung up the phone, downed the rest of her hot chocolate and picked up her keys heading in the direction she had just come.  
  
**************  
  
Bulma hung up the phone and turned to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Well, she's sure hormonal," Bulma commented.  
  
"Is she coming?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Yes!"said Bulma.  
  
"Great, well be finish this up," said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yep," said Bulma standing up from the dining room table.  
  
************  
  
So what do Chi-Chi and Bulma have in store for Videl at Capsule Corp.? I already have decided but what do you think should happen. Send your ideas with your reviews. Tata! 


	5. Baby Shower

Kami, you people are smart. Nearly everyone that reviewed was right. Yes, a baby shower it is but you people should know by now that anything involving the Z gang never goes to plan.  
  
NEWS FLASH! I'm going to set up a mailing list for this story. To join it just email me with the subject Re. Mailing List. I thought that this way it would allow you people to talk to me privately, etc.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my pet mouse Pan that my chibi sister really owns. Hmph!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Baby Shower  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi left the kitchen and entered the huge living room of C.C. Around them about four dozen people ran around hanging up random pieces of decoration, putting food on tables or admiring the fifty or so gifts that stood high on one table. Vegeta leant against the wall in his usual position glaring at the people who had taken over his living room but not saying anything. Erasa and Videl's other friends kept throwing strange glances at Dende and Piccolo and then at the other people in the room that didn't seem to think that two green people were out of the ordinary. Bulma clapped her hands to get the attention of the people that littered her living room.  
  
"She'll be here in about 10 minutes, people, so lets move," Bulma called out over the chatter. She then busied herself with putting up decorations.  
  
****************  
  
Videl climbed into her jetcopter and shut the door. She pushed the key into the ignition and started the engine. Bringing the copter up above the houses she headed towards the yellow dome building known as Capsule Corp. Wonder what they want now, she thought to herself. The rational side of her mind tried to push it away as some stupid thing like them wanting to show her some new dress or something for the baby. However, she had a nagging feeling that it was more than that. It would definitely explain why Chi-Chi had spent so much time over there lately. Trust them to do something like throw a baby shower. Little did Videl know how right she was. She threw away her thoughts as she landed the jetcopter on the lawns of C.C. She capsulated it and headed towards the front door. It seemed oddly quiet. There was no buzzing of the G.R or any of Bulma's other inventions. It wasn't like Vegeta to not be training. Something was up. She reached the door and knocked. It was opened almost immediately by Bulma.  
  
"Hello, dear. Come in, let me take your coat," Bulma said taking Videl's coat.  
  
"Kami, it's hot in here," Videl commented as she rolled up the sleeves of her jumper.  
  
"We've got the heaters on," Bulma said. Bulma led Videl through the corridor and opened the door to the living room.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!"  
  
Videl almost fell over. She stood there in shock, a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart.  
  
"Wow!" was all she could get out. She stared around the room. It was packed with food, presents, decorations and people.  
  
"You guys really didn't have to," Videl started.  
  
"But we wanted to," said Bulma wrapping an arm around the still shocked younger woman.  
  
"Well, let's eat, what do you say," Bulma announced throwing glances at the 5 saiyans. As if on cue, a cry came from the room Bra was sleeping in. Bulma left to get her and the huge mass of people headed over to the two tables covered in food. Gohan came over to Videl.  
  
"So, what do you think?" he asked. Videl smiled up at him.  
  
"You guys are amazing. Whose idea was this?" she asked.  
  
"Mum's and Bulma offered to have it here," Gohan replied, "So how did the thing with you father go?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"That bad, eh."  
  
"We got into an argument before I could tell him and then the sonogram photos fell out of my pocket and well lets just say it wasn't the best way for him to find out. Though I suppose anyway of telling him probably wouldn't have worked."  
  
"So what was the argument about?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You," Videl replied, her gaze falling on the tables of food. (Saiyan pregnancy *evil grin*)  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah you, the usual you know, good-for-nothing crap. I'm hungry, lets go eat," Videl said. Gohan laughed.  
  
"Looks like I can't deny paternity," he joked. Videl threw him a look that plainly said I'm-pregnant-and-hormonal-and-hungry-so-don't-mess-with-me.  
  
"Jokes," Gohan said laughing at the look on Videl's face. They approached the food tables, which had cleared out a bit. Only a bit, however, as Goku, Goten and Trunks danced around the tables picking up random pieces of food. Vegeta was glaring at them and complaining to Bulma, who was nursing Bra. Chi-Chi and 18 were talking and Marron, who was sitting with them, was watching the boys with interest. Krillin was talking to Yamcha and Tien.  
  
"Hey, you guys," came a voice from behind Videl and Gohan, who were now discussing baby names. They turned around to face Erasa.  
  
"Erasa!" The two women exchanged a hug.  
  
"Look at you, I still can't believe you're going to have a baby," Erasa gushed wearing a wide grin.  
  
"I know," Videl said returning the smile.  
  
"So, Gohan what's it like to be a daddy-to-be?" Sharpener asked, coming up behind Erasa.  
  
"Hey Sharpener! I don't know," Gohan said looking down at Videl, "It's sort of weird."  
  
"Weird?" questioned Videl.  
  
"I don't know, just is," Gohan said  
  
"I think you're the one who's weird, Gohan," Erasa said. The group began to laugh but was interrupted by Bulma.  
  
"Hey everyone, how about presents?" Bulma called out above the chatter. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"You guys are too much" she said. The girls all huddled around the table of presents while the men hung back, talking to one another. They spent almost an hour opening presents. Videl got the usual, little outfits, cute blankets and stuffed toys however it was the very last present, from Bulma, that stuck in everyone's mind. Videl carefully tore away the sticky tape as to not ruin the pretty rainbow tissue paper. Out of it she lifted an orange garment, which was unmistakable.  
  
"Oh Bulma, its adorable," Videl cooed inspecting the tiny gi.  
  
Bulma smiled, "I'm glad you like it." Videl sat examining the gi. It was the cutest thing you'd ever seen. The typical Son orange with a darker orange belt. It would be too big for a while but it would eventually fit the baby. However, none of this was what made it so special. It was the fact that it had hit Videl that this baby would be the third generation of fighters. She felt almost proud to think that her child would be the leader of the next generation in the way Gohan had been.  
  
**************  
  
After all the presents had been unwrapped everyone went back to their eating and talking. It was nearing 5 o'clock and Videl was getting tired considering the fact that she had had one busy day, fighting with her father and all. Some of the other people had started to leave and Videl felt like following their lead. By the time 6 o'clock came around everyone except Chi-Chi, Goku, Goten, Gohan and Videl had left. The entire extended Son family had decided to leave and Goku had offered to Instant Transmission Gohan and Videl home but they had opted to fly the jetcopter considering the huge amount of gifts they had to take home.  
  
**************  
  
Videl landed the jetcopter outside her and Gohan's house. They carried the gifts in, taking several trips.  
  
"Hey Videl, you better check the answering machine, didn't the doctor say he'd ring about the time for your next appointment," Gohan said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Videl replied hitting the button on the machine.  
  
Hercule's voice filled the air, "Videl, I want to see you tomorrow, here. And bring that alien husband of yours. BEEP" The answering machine continued to play its messages including one from the doctor but Videl didn't hear it. She threw a look at Gohan.  
  
"I don't think that was about a friendly visit," she remarked.  
  
****************  
  
Thanks so much to my friends Eva and Zara for helping me with this chapter. Wow, isn't it amazing that this story was originally only going to be 8 chapters long, then it was going to be 9 and now it's going to be about 18. Bet it will be longer though. It's my little baby. Well, what does the dreaded Hercule want with Videl and Gohan? Stay tuned for Chapter 6: A Diddy with Daddy. 


	6. A Diddy with Daddy

Hey people, don't forget about my mailing list. Simply email me with the subject Re. Mailing List. By the way email me at my other email bulma_for_vegeta@hotmail.com that's the one I use more and will be sending the mail from. Anyway, onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all belongs to the great Akira Toriyama.  
  
Chapter 6: A Diddy with Daddy  
  
The doorbell of the Satan residence rang. The housekeeper, Tyne, answered it to be met by her surrogate daughter Videl and Videl's husband. However, it was not Videl's arrival that surprised her, she had indeed been expecting her. It was her appearance that was shocking.  
  
"Videl! Are you pregnant? You never told me you were pregnant!" Tyne gushed, overwhelmed b the fact that the girl that she had partially raised, who had only been married for a year, was expecting.  
  
Videl smiled, "I thought Dad had already told you," she inquired.  
  
"No, I didn't know anything except the fact that he's angry with you. He keeps mumbling something about aliens and impregnation and blood relations," Tyne informed the now sweat dropped couple in front of her. Great, Videl thought, just what I need, Tyne asking me what he means by aliens. To Videl and Gohan's luck Tyne didn't press the matter.  
  
"Anyway, your father is waiting for you. He's in watching his old matches and yelling about some guy called Goku, I think. I don't think you need me to show you the way," Tyne said, and with a smile and a wink she was gone. Videl gave Gohan's hand a squeeze and looked up at him.  
  
"You still wanna do this, we can probably get away," Videl said.  
  
"Nah, might as well get this over with," Gohan replied but he lacked the usual enthusiasm in his voice. Videl led him down the familiar halls of the huge house that she had once called a home. They arrived at the doorway of the TV room. To Videl's disgust, her father was watching reruns of old matches. And they were indeed ones of Goku, which Hercule was yelling rude insults at. His puny brain hadn't realized that he was in fact related to Goku. Videl still found it ironic that the man her father had pretended to be for seven years was the man she was married to. She threw a look at Gohan who nodded his head and she knocked. Her father didn't notice the noise, for his ranting. She knocked again, louder this time but he still didn't notice. Finally, after losing her patience she spoke up.  
  
"Hey Dad, you wanted us to come or do you just want us to leave," she cried out sarcastically. Hercule spun around, surprised at the sudden interruption of his rant.  
  
"Videl," he spluttered, ignoring Gohan completely, "I didn't notice you."  
  
"You wouldn't, for all the screaming you were doing. You do realize you're related to Goku," Videl said sarcastically.  
  
Hercule sweat dropped, "Of course I knew that," he mumbled, blushing heavily. Yeah right, Videl thought.  
  
"So what do you want?" Videl asked, a tinge of impatience in her voice. Gohan remained silent; he knew that it was best to leave any sticky matters with Hercule up to Videl.  
  
"You can't have an alien baby," Hercule said flatly. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is that all you wanted? And to think I thought it was something important," she remarked sarcastically.  
  
"This is serious Videl, you can't have an alien baby, it's not natural," he argued.  
  
"And why can't she?" Gohan asked. He was getting more annoyed with every word the man said. For one, he as insulting him by saying he wasn't natural and two he was basically telling Videl she couldn't make her own decisions. She was 21, for Dende's sake, she could do what she liked. Videl obviously agreed.  
  
"I can do what I like. And if that means having a baby with my alien husband then so be it. Come on Gohan, we're going." Videl's grip tightened on Gohan's hand and she headed back towards the front door, Gohan in tow. Hercule, however, was not going to let her get away that easily. He sped after her and grabbed the arm that wasn't intertwined in Gohan's. As he grabbed her, however, he noticed something he hadn't noticed before.  
  
"How far along are you?" he asked suddenly. Videl looked at him, surprised, before answering his question.  
  
"3½ months," she said.  
  
"3½ months?! You look 5!" Hercule exclaimed, shocked. Videl looked at Gohan.  
  
"Were we not just having this conversation?" she asked him. Hercule looked at her, confused. She sighed.  
  
"Dad, this isn't a normal pregnancy. It's shorter and progresses faster." Hercule looked about ready to faint.  
  
"You mean you could have the baby tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's at least another 2, 3 months probably more," sometimes it amazed her how stupid her father really was.  
  
"Oh," Hercule said.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving," she said heading towards the door.  
  
"But wait," Hercule called after her but she had already walked through and out the door.  
  
************  
  
Videl and Gohan walked down the front path of the Satan mansion.  
  
"You know sometimes it amazes me, how someone like you could have a father like that," Gohan said. Videl laughed.  
  
"I know. Sometimes I wonder if I'm adopted or my mum had an affair with the milkman and didn't tell my dad."  
  
************  
  
Hercule stared at the closed door in front of him. His daughter was 3½ months pregnant with an alien that she would have in less than the usual 9 months. Why me, he thought to himself.  
  
****************  
  
I didn't have the heart to turn Hercule into the big meanie I originally was going to. He's really not a bad guy. Just a bit eccentric and overprotective. Anyway, what adventures will Videl get into next? What do you think? And what does good old Angela (from the episode "Gohan's First Date" – Funi Version) have to do with it? Find out in Chapter 7: Surprise Encounters at the Mall. 


	7. Surprise Encounters at the Mall

I wrote this in like three hours one night. I am so proud; maybe I should spend less time on the Internet. Don't forget the mailing list.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all belongs to the great Akira Toriyama.  
  
Chapter 7: Surprise Encounters at the Mall  
  
Videl sighed. She had finally got the chance to go shopping without Chi-Chi and Bulma tagging along. After yesterday's effort with her father she needed a break. A chance to just be by herself. No interruptions, no annoying mother-in-laws, just her shopping, by herself, like a normal person. Although it's rather hard to be normal when you're married to a half-alien, expecting his quarter alien baby and the daughter of one of the most famous and arrogant men on the planet. But, oh well, might as well make the most of the time she had left before she had to look after a screaming baby. And as Chi-Chi and Bulma had informed her, saiyan babies could scream their lungs out. Gohan had gone to work as usual and left Videl to do the huge pile of dishes left over from breakfast. It seemed that saiyan men just couldn't find the time to do some housework especially since most of it was created by them. After the hour of dishes, Videl had taken a shower and managed to find matching clothes that still fitted over her growing belly. And now she stood outside the huge mall of Satan City. Other than maternity clothes that she liked (Chi-Chi and Bulma could sure be pushy) Videl had resolved not to look at anything pertaining to babies. She had looked at so many cute little sets of baby clothes she wanted to puke. Or maybe that was just the morning sickness kicking in again. She had prayed to Dende the whole way there that no one would recognize her. She hoped that the fact that she was on first name basis with God would give her a leg-up. The mall was crowded with people like any other day and she managed to blend in fairly well. The fact that she had a different haircut and looked 5 months pregnant meant that a lot of people didn't recognize her. However, I said a lot, not every one. She was in a book store, reading a book called "What to Expect when you're Expecting". She found the stuff that the book described quite funny considering the fact that her pregnancy was much different. The idea struck her that maybe her, Chi-Chi or Bulma should write a book about saiyan pregnancies. Probably wouldn't be a best seller though. Anyway, Videl was standing there, lost in her own world when the sound of her name being called made her jump out of her skin. She whirled around to see a woman about her age standing in front of her. She seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
"Videl?" the woman repeated.  
  
"Um yeah, Do I know you?" Videl asked. The woman laughed and tucked a strand of red orange hair behind her ear.  
  
"It's me, Angela. I was in your class at Orange Star," she said. Videl continued to look confused and then reality dawned on her. Angela, she was that girl that had gone on a date with Gohan and then thought that Gohan had snuck off to talk to Videl when he had really gone to help her. A smile spread across her face as she remembered the secret Angela had told her. Something about teddy bear underwear. And poor Gohan had been petrified that she knew that he was the Great Saiyaman.  
  
"Oh, Angela, how are you?" Videl said, her face awash with recognition.  
  
"I'm great. You sure look, well," Angela replied eyeing Videl's stomach. Videl laughed.  
  
"Yep, 5 months," she shad decided it was better to tell everyone (that didn't know the saiyan story) what she looked, not what she actually was. That way, when she had the baby early it wouldn't seem strange.  
  
"So who's the lucky man?" Angela asked.  
  
"Son Gohan," Videl said. Angela's jaw was at risk of hitting the ground.  
  
"You married Son Gohan?!?!?!"  
  
"Um, yeah," Videl said quite surprised that Angela was so shocked.  
  
"But I thought you two hated each other," said Angela in disbelief.  
  
"Well, I did hate him at first, but well times change, things happen, I suppose," Videl replied. Having to save the world could really bring two people together.  
  
Angela felt like crying. Since when had Gohan liked stubborn show-offs, she thought. The way Videl used to prance around trying to save the world all the time. About a year ago, Videl had stopped helping the Satan City police and since then no one had seen a hide or hair of her. She had simply disappeared. All this time, she had been off falling in love with Gohan, and marrying him, not to mention getting pregnant. Angela felt betrayed. It wasn't like they'd ever broken up. They'd only gone on one date. However, she' always hoped Gohan would turn up one day, professing his love for her and they would live happily ever after. Fat chance of that happening now, Angela thought.  
  
"Um, well, I have to go," said Angela, "Bye." And she was gone. Videl looked at the spot where Angela had been. That was weird, she thought. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her reading  
  
***********  
  
Edward Smith watched the two young women talking. He was positive that the fat one was Videl Satan. Suddenly, the red-haired women walked away, heading in his direction. This was his chance.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am," Edward called out. Angela looked up.  
  
"Was that just Videl Satan you were talking to?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Angela answered cautiously. What did this man want?  
  
"I'm a reporter for the Satan City News. I'll pay you 1000 zeni to tell me everything she told you," Angela smiled wickedly. This was her chance to get back at Videl and Gohan.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*************  
  
Videl put her parcels on the kitchen table. She had managed to get some good buys and was much happier with the maternity clothes she'd bought compared to the ones Chi-Chi and Bulma had insisted she buy. She looked at her watch. Gohan would be home soon and it would be a good idea to start dinner but Videl didn't feel up to it. She called Gohan and asked him to pick up some take out. The night went rather normal and by the time 9 o'clock came around Videl was exhausted. She went to bed and was joined half an hour later by Gohan.  
  
***********  
  
Gohan sat at the kitchen table reading the paper. Videl was in the kitchen making pancakes. Gohan turned the page of the paper and gasped.  
  
"Ah, Videl, I think you might want to have a look at this."  
  
***********  
  
Angela, Angela, Angela, what have you done? I think Angela's been a bad girl. Better wait and find out in Chapter 8: Picture Perfect. 


	8. Picture Perfect

I am seriously on a roll this week. I have written like 4 chapters. I'm so proud. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all belongs to the wonderful, terrific Akira Toriyama.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Picture Perfect  
  
"What is it dear?" Videl asked. She wiped her hands on her apron and joined Gohan at the table. She leant over his shoulder and gasped at what she saw.  
  
"What the?" she cried. Both Gohan and Videl stared at the piece of paper Gohan held in his hand. The headline blared, " Videl Satan, or should we say Son!"  
  
"How did I get in the paper?" she cried.  
  
"What I want to know is how they knew we were married?" Gohan said. Suddenly, reality hit Videl and she started hitting her head on her fist.  
  
"Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit," she cried.  
  
"Videl, don't do that. You lost 10 brain cells every time you do that," Gohan exclaimed. Videl threw him a look.  
  
"I just remembered that yesterday when I was at the bookstore and I ran into Angela," she said.  
  
"Angela?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Angela, you know the one who blackmailed you into dating her," Videl replied.  
  
"Oh, that one, so anyway, what's that got to do with you being in the paper?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"Don't you see, she must have told someone. She seemed really miffed that we were married. I think she still likes you."  
  
"After all these years? But why would she do something like this?"  
  
"I don't know, people's mind work in weird ways. So what does the article say?" Videl asked.  
  
"I don't know, let's find out," Gohan said, a grim expression on his face. They read the article. Most of it was lies and propaganda. Really, the only thing that was the truth was the fact that Gohan and Videl were married and that Videl was pregnant. And they'd even got that wrong. Because Videl had told Angela she was 5 months pregnant, not 3½ that was what the paper said. At the conclusion of the article Videl threw a look at Gohan.  
  
"Well let's just hope they don't find out where we live," said Videl, returning to her cooking.  
  
"You know, you look really pretty in this picture," Gohan commented.  
  
"Well, thank you darling," Videl said serving up the pancakes, eggs, bacon, cereal and other breakfast foods. Gohan, of course, dug right in.  
  
************  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Videl asked.  
  
"I want to see if Mum saw this article," said Gohan. Videl threw him a grim look. She had spent so much time with Chi-Chi in the last month and a bit, that she was Chi-Chi-ed out.  
  
"Oh, come on, please," Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Oh, all right," Videl gave in. She wasn't in the mood to argue. She got up from the table to get ready.  
  
***********  
  
"So, she must have told someone," Videl concluded.  
  
"I can't believe you were in the paper. I am going to frame this," Chi-Chi said, staring blissfully at the cutout newspaper article in front of her. Videl cringed.  
  
"Don't do that, half the article's not even true," Videl whined.  
  
"Well, can I at least cut the picture of you out," Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"That's even worse. I look so fat," Videl said.  
  
"You're not fat, you're pregnant," Chi-Chi insisted.  
  
"Same difference," Videl mumbled.  
  
"So, have you told your father yet?" Chi-Chi asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I don't even want to go into that," Videl said.  
  
"What, was he angry?" Chi-Chi asked, concerned.  
  
"Lets just say he wasn't happy," Videl replied.  
  
"Why?" Chi-Chi pushed.  
  
"I quote 'You can't have an alien baby, its not natural' unquote. Though from what I read in the pregnancy book at the shops yesterday, I think I prefer a saiyan pregnancy," Videl sighed and sipped her hot chocolate. Chi- Chi was positively fuming.  
  
"That man," she muttered. She sipped her own tea. I have to do something about him, she thought. It was almost as if Videl read her mind.  
  
"Please Chi-Chi don't go and do anything rash. I really don't care what he thinks anymore," Videl pleaded.  
  
"But –"  
  
"No buts, I don't want you two to end up in some huge argument," Videl argued. Chi-Chi sat there and stewed. Hoe could this man possibly be so horrible to his own grandchild. I'm going to sort him out, not matter what Videl says, she thought.  
  
"Hey mum, what's for lunch," came Goten's voice from outside. The door opened and in walked Goten followed by Gohan and Goku who had all been sparring.  
  
"It's almost ready, dear," Chi-Chi said and she rose from the table to finish lunch.  
  
"I swear that all you saiyans think about is your stomachs," Videl remarked.  
  
"And what have you been dong lately," Gohan joked.  
  
"Hello, I'm pregnant. I have more than just my appetite to worry about," she replied in defense, as she rose to help Chi-Chi, who sent her straight back to the table so as not to strain herself.  
  
*********  
  
If you're wondering what the thing with the hot chocolate is, I'll explain. You see, when I was 10, I spilt boiling tea down my left hand and thigh and gave myself second-degree burns. Ever since then I have had some paranoid thing about tea and coffee but not hot chocolate. So I decide I'd make it into a saiyan pregnancy quirk. Go figure. Anyway, what's Chi-Chi going to do about Hercule? Find out in Chapter 9: Intrusions and Reconciliation's. 


	9. Intrusions and Reconcilations

Note: Don't forget the mailing list. Email me at bulma_for_vegeta@hotmail.com to join.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, I don't own anything, all belongs to Akira Toriyama and a whole bunch of other people I don't know.  
  
Chapter 9: Intrusions and Reconciliation's  
  
Chi-Chi lay in bed stewing over what Videl had said about Hercule. Videl had said that she didn't care what her father thought but Chi-Chi knew better. Videl was stubborn and strong willed and was known for putting up a strong front. She's probably really upset, Chi-Chi thought.  
  
*********  
  
Chi-Chi rose the next day ready to set her plan into action. She was going to go out and set that man straight and she wouldn't stop till he'd apologized to Videl. Goku and Goten had gone off to spar and she knew they wouldn't be home till lunchtime so she had 3 hours in which to do her work. At 8:00 she set off to Hercule's house. She knew Videl was out with her friend Erasa, so that cleared her up. Chi-Chi had decided that she didn't want Videl to find out what she was doing. This was going to be a surprise.  
  
*********  
  
"You can't just shove her away, she's your daughter," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"I'll do whatever I want, I'm the World Champion," Hercule boomed. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hello, you're talking to the mother of the real world champion, remember." Hercule sweat dropped.  
  
"Leave my house at once."  
  
"Oh, I will, but don't you worry, I'll be back," Chi-Chi threatened, and she marched out of the house. Hercule sunk into the nearest chair, the moment the door slammed. That woman is even more stubborn than Videl, he thought. Why me?  
  
**********  
  
Chi-Chi sat in her kitchen table, fuming over that man. His daughter was nearly 4 months pregnant and he didn't even care. And she wasn't going to give in to him. I'll make that man change his mind, if it's the last thing I do. And so she did. Every spare chance she got she was over at the Satan mansion. Hercule had resorted to locking her out of the house but that hadn't stopped her. She simply stood outside the door yelling. Nearly two weeks after she had began her tirade on the so-called world champion, she reached a turning point in her mission. It had been any normal day involving Goku and Goten going off to spar and Chi-Chi heading towards Satan City on her ongoing mission. She had managed to get in to the house for the first time in ages because Tyne, the housekeeper, had answered the door. And that was day she confronted Hercule for the last time.  
  
************  
  
"Your daughter is four months pregnant and I bet she would really like her father's support and you're not even granting her that much," Chi-Chi starring intently at the man who was trying her very best to ignore her. However, the raging women's words were getting to him. Maybe she was right. Chi-Chi stormed out, obviously believing that her words weren't sinking into Hercule's thick skull. However, Hercule was thinking intently about what she has said. He supposed it wouldn't be that bad having an alien grandchild. After what he'd seen of the other aliens in the fights with Cell and Buu maybe it would be an advantage to have someone super strong to protect him.  
  
**********  
  
Videl picked up the phone as it rang.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Son residence, Videl speaking," Videl answered.  
  
"Videl, its your father."  
  
"Dad?" Videl gasped down the phone, immediately dropping to the chair near the phone, her spare hand falling to her stomach.  
  
"I want you to come over, I have something for you," Hercule said.  
  
"What?" Videl questioned. She wasn't entirely trustful of her father after the last episode.  
  
"Just come over, please," Hercule pleaded.  
  
"Fine, but this better not be about the baby," Videl warned  
  
"Not exactly. Bye," Hercule quickly said and hung up the phone before Videl could query him.  
  
************  
  
Videl knocked on the door of her former home, curious as to what her father meant by 'not exactly'.  
  
"Videl, come in. Your father is expecting you. He's in the living room," Tyne said opening the door and taking Videl's coat. Videl nodded and headed towards the large living room. She knocked on the door. Her father was sitting on the sofa, surprisingly not watching his fighting videos. Hercule turned around at the sound of her knocking.  
  
"So what's up?" Videl asked her father.  
  
"I wanted to apologize," Hercule said. It looked quite painful considering Hercule was not the sort of person to apologize very often. Videl looked positively gob-smacked. The last time her father had apologized to her was when her mother had died. Not that it had been his fault, he had just said it. Videl remained quite, so Hercule continued.  
  
"I also have something for you, well really its for the baby but anyway just follow me," Hercule said. Videl followed him silently, still shocked.  
  
***********  
  
"Oh, Chi-Chi, could I have a word with you?" Videl sang sweetly as she entered the Son house. Chi-Chi appeared at the doorway of the hallway.  
  
"What is it dear?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I just paid a visit to my father," Videl said, smiling slyly.  
  
"Oh yes," Chi-Chi said raising her eyebrows, "And what did he have to say?" Suddenly, Videl's mouth spread into a wide grin and she threw her arms around Chi-Chi's neck.  
  
"You're the best, Chi-Chi," Videl said. She pulled away, smiling happily.  
  
"So he apologized," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Thanks to you," Videl said, "Oh, and guess what he gave me? Quick, come have a look!" Videl said almost pulling Chi-Chi off her feet as she dragged her out of one Son house and into the other. She headed up the stairs towards the barely furnished nursery. In the middle of the room stood a beautiful wooden crib.  
  
"Oh my kami! It's beautiful," Chi-Chi gasped, "He gave you this?"  
  
"Yep," Videl said simply, grinning as Chi-Chi dashed up to inspect the crib.  
  
**********  
  
A big thanks to the movie 'Legally Blonde' which got me re-going on this chapter. I suffered a bit of writer's block and though I was able to come up with idea for future chapters, chapter 9 just seemed to fail me. Anyway it's finally out, so that's great.  
  
So what a softy Hercule really is? Wonder what will happen next chapter. Something to do with the nursery and a lot of beautiful memories, wait for Chapter 10: Nursery Blues. 


	10. Nursery Blues

Back again! I am so happy cause Dragonball Z is starting again on Cheez TV. The only downside is that they have decide to restart it right from the beginning of Dragonball Z and left us hanging on whether Vegeta is dead or not (Buu Saga). Luckily I already know but I still want to see. *goes off the write complaint letter*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to Akira Toriyama.  
  
Chapter 10: Nursery Blues  
  
With Hercule's gift of the crib, Videl had decided it was time to start on the nursery before she got too big. It was already hard to get down low and paint the skirting boards if she wanted to get back up. Chi-Chi was paranoid that she would hurt herself and insisted on helping her, which Videl was secretly pleased about. The bigger she got, the more she started acting like Chi-Chi; paranoid that she could go into labour at any time. She was only four months pregnant but she looked about 5½ and Chi-Chi and Bulma were getting to her. Videl had had a quiet word with 18 who had said that they had done the same thing to her. Videl pitied her; she had to put up with it for the whole nine months.  
  
************  
  
Videl sat on the floor painting the skirting boards. She was painting them yellow. She didn't want to paint it blue and then have a girl or vice versa. She heard the door open downstairs.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan called.  
  
"I'm up here." The stairs creaked as Gohan climbed them towards the nursery. The door opened as Gohan entered the room.  
  
"What do you think?" Videl asked  
  
"It looks great!" Gohan said.  
  
"Erasa and I are going to finish painting the walls tomorrow," Videl said, "Care to help a girl up?" Gohan laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with ease. Videl dusted her hands on her overalls and looked up to admire her work. Gohan roamed around the room. He reached the rocking chair and he sat down in it.  
  
"Now, this is a comfortable chair," he said, leaning back in it and closing his eyes. Videl sat down on his lap and kissed him on the nose. Gohan opened his eyes and smiled at her. The room was silent until Videl asked Gohan a question she had been thinking about for quite a while.  
  
"What did you mean by 'weird'?" she asked. Gohan looked at her surprised.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, puzzled.  
  
"When we were at the baby shower and Sharpener asked you what it was like to be a daddy-to-be, you said it was weird. What did you mean?" Videl asked. She watched Gohan as he sat there thinking.  
  
"Well I guess what I meant….." he trailed off. He wrapped an arm around Videl's stomach as he tried to find the words to express what he wanted to say.  
  
"Well, do you remember when we first met?" Gohan asked. Videl laughed.  
  
"Do I ever!" she said, smiling at the memory.  
  
"And do you remember when I taught you how to fly?" Videl smiled and then giggled.  
  
"I remember when you said about cutting my hair and I got angry at you when you said it had nothing to do with you liking girls with short hair," she giggled. Gohan laughed.  
  
"And remember when you said to my mum, 'I don't want to marry your son' and that's exactly what you did," Gohan said. Videl smiled fondly at him and ruffled his gravity defying hair.  
  
"So what's that got to do with 'weird'," Videl asked.  
  
"Well, don't you see, we weren't the best of friends at first and then it all just changed so quickly. Do you think, if someone had told you on the day we first met, that you would marry me, you would believe them?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"That's what I mean, who would have thought that it would be you and me that would end up together," he said.  
  
"Chemistry," Videl muttered as she leant back against Gohan's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
Gohan smiled, "Chemistry is an understatement."  
  
**************  
  
A big thanks to my friend Vanessa who has been taping the Great Saiyaman saga off Cartoon Network for me which allowed me to write about the memories. So what's going to happen next, eh? A little chat with Erasa and what if Videl had never really wanted children? A sad look at Videl's mother's death and why Videl seemed so troubled when she found out she was pregnant, Chapter 11: Girl Talk. 


	11. Girl Talk

I know I usually update once a week but I have noticed that my chapters are getting sort of slack because I've been rushing them to get them out and I want to make sure I'm doing the best writing I possibly can. I have also been busy updating my site so don't forget to check. Also I had someone asking to be on my mailing list but when I tried to email them it wouldn't work so could everyone who wants to be on the mailing list please send my a re-conformation email to bulma_for_vegeta@hotmail.com Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to Akira Toriyama and various other people and companies.  
  
Chapter 11: Girl Talk  
  
Videl giggled as Erasa flicked her with her paintbrush. She nearly toppled over in the air as she tried to get Erasa back but couldn't reach. Videl was floating Indian style three feet in the air painting the picture rail with Erasa who was standing on a chair.  
  
"I still don't get how you can fly," Erasa said as Videl resumed her position and continued to paint.  
  
"Long story," Videl said. She thought back to the day when Gohan had taught her how to fly. She remembered screaming at him for talking about her body. Oh, how life had changed. She giggled at the memory earning a strange look from Erasa. They were silent for a while. Videl was able to get a lot more area covered, as she was able to move around more freely. She had almost forgotten that Erasa was even there until said person's voice broke the air.  
  
"How did you know Gohan was the one?" she asked, quite cautiously.  
  
"What!?" Videl said almost dropping her paintbrush as she spun around to face Erasa in shock.  
  
"Well," she said, sounding almost ashamed, "Your life seems so perfect. You're happily married and you're going to have a baby."  
  
"Oh Erasa, my life is far from perfect, trust me. Have you even spent a day with Chi-Chi or Bulma, I love them dearly but they're exhausting." Erasa laughed but her eyes lacked their usual twinkle.  
  
"But, at least they love you. Sometimes, I feel like I lucked out," she sighed and continued painting.  
  
"Yeah, but at least you have both your parents," Videl said. The last three words were but a whisper and the tears sprung to her eyes as if on command.  
  
"I didn't even want to have children because of her," she said. The 'her' she spoke about was unmistakable.  
  
"What?!" Erasa said, quite shocked that her best friend was revealing to her that beside the fact that she was pregnant she had never even wanted children.  
  
"When she told me she had cancer, she explained that it was ovarian cancer and I suppose she didn't explain it very well because I thought she meant it was my fault. When she died I blamed myself because I believed that if she hadn't had me she wouldn't had died, so I promised myself two things. One of them was to never have my own children so I would never die." She quickly brushed a few tears out of her eyes and continued to paint, she hated crying in front of other people even her closest friends and family.  
  
"What was the other one?" Erasa asked quietly.  
  
"To never fall in love."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Tears streamed down nine-year-old Videl's cheeks as she watched the full moon shine brightly in the sky. She wished her mother were there with her, playing with her hair and whispering silly things in her ear like she used to do. Used to, was a long time ago now, she remembered the night almost two years ago when her mother had told her. It was all her fault and she knew it. The tears streamed harder and harder as if someone had turned a tap on more.  
  
"It's all my fault," she muttered into the open air, "You hear me Kami, it's my fault. She wouldn't have died if she hadn't of had me." No one answered back and Videl continued to cry.  
  
"I'm never ever having children, ever cause I don't want to die. And I'm never falling in love, no matter what happens." That day Videl's whole personality changed. She stopped being the playful little girl she had once been and grew up way too quickly. She never got over her mother's death and kept everything she felt inside. She never wanted to love again because she never wanted to cry the way she had that day and the following days, weeks, months and even into her adolescence. Well, until she met a young man by the name of Son Gohan.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The two women didn't say anything. Erasa was reeling in the shock of Videl's confessions and Videl continued to paint, trying to push away the memories that tried to bombard her mind.  
  
"You broke both your promises," Erasa said quietly.  
  
"I know. It's funny how life works out. When I met Gohan everything changed. He gave me a challenge and made everything seem worthwhile. He made me see life as a kid again. I tried to fight it at first because I didn't want to break those childish promises but you can't change fate."  
  
"What about when you found out you were pregnant?"  
  
"I was … upset. I suppose those silly promises kept trying to kick in. I think Chi-Chi noticed it cause she seemed really worried, like I wasn't going to have the baby but I'm not nine anymore and I know it's not my fault. I still miss her though"  
  
***********  
  
That afternoon when Erasa left she found she had more questions then answers. Videl's confessions had sparked something inside of her. Maybe her life wasn't as bad as she thought it was. However, Videl's words had also sparked something else. Life is so short and changes so fast that there was no time to worry about what wasn't happening and make the most of what was. Purely on accident, Videl had probably changed her best friend's life forever.  
  
*************  
  
I know that was really sappy but it was meant to be that way. For any of you who live in Australia you will have probably seen the Commonwealth Bank ads promoting 'Make it Happen'. I have a t-shirt with that on it and every time I where it reminds me of that ad and the fact that we have to make the most of life no matter how rich, poor, young, old. I'm pulling everything about Videl's past from one of my other stories, "The History of Videl." A letter in the mail brings a surprise for Videl and Gohan. What are they to do when facing having to revisit Orange Star? It's all in Chapter 12: Reunion 


	12. Reunion

Back again! Sorry it took so long but I had exams and crap and I had a bit of writer's block and the ff.net was down. Ahhhhh! Someone is out to get me I swear. But don't worry I have two weeks holiday now so I should get chapters 13, 14 and 15 out as I have actually started writing them. Don't forget the mailing list! Well on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to Akira Toriyama and various other people and companies.  
  
Chapter 12: Reunion  
  
Videl flipped through the mail and came to an unfamiliar white envelope. The thing that caught her was that it was addressed to her as Videl Satan not Son. She checked the rest of the pile and discovered one addressed to Gohan. The handwriting was identical. She turned one of them over and was met with a familiar emblem. An orange star with a black 'H' on it. Orange Star High. Why would they be writing to us? Videl thought. She ripped it open and a fancy invitation fell out. It read:  
  
Dear Videl,  
  
You are invited to a Christmas reunion of your class at Orange Star High School.  
  
When: 5pm- 10pm, 12 December  
  
Where: Assembly Hall, Orange Star High School  
  
RSVP: 5 December on 6547 8083  
  
Hope to see you there,  
  
  
  
1.1 Hayley Simns  
  
Coordinator  
  
Videl rolled her eyes at the name Hayley Simns. Hayley had been the class, no the grade snob. She had tried to get Gohan to go out with her at one stage but he had refused. Apparently, Videl had never been good enough to meet up to Hayley's standard. Not that she had wanted to but it didn't mean Hayley didn't try to make her life hell. Typical that she would be running the reunion. Probably just another chance for her to show off. Videl flipped through the rest of the mail. She had just begun dinner when the door opened and Gohan walked in.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked, kissing Videl on the cheek and picking up the mail.  
  
"We got invited to a reunion," Videl said, stirring the rice.  
  
"A reunion, for what?" Gohan asked puzzled.  
  
"High School," Videl said. The thought of the reunion almost made her sick, she hated all the attention she had received at school and the reunion would just be a show on who had done what. Like she cared.  
  
"They're having a reunion, its only been like 2 years," Gohan said, leaning against the bench reading the invitation.  
  
"I know but Hayley Simns is running it. It's probably just another chance for her to show off."  
  
"Hayley Simns, who was she?" Gohan asked looking confused.  
  
"The class snob, remember she asked you out and got really pissed when you wouldn't go," Videl said, glaring at the memory. Dende, she hated that girl.  
  
"Her? She was a bit of a show off," Gohan said.  
  
Videl snorted, "Show off is an understatement."  
  
"Do you want to go?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Not really, but I suppose we probably should. Not that I have anything to wear," Videl said, mentally scanning her wardrobe trying to think of something to wear.  
  
"Okay then," Gohan said in his typical cheery voice and Videl laughed at her husband happy-go-lucky attitude.  
  
********  
  
So it was set. Videl and Gohan were going to the reunion. The moment Chi- Chi found out about it she insisted on taking Videl and Bulma out on a shopping spree. Despite the fact that Videl didn't like any of the dresses that Chi-Chi insisted upon, Chi-Chi's morale didn't diminish and she set about finding the perfect material so her and Bulma could make a dress. Videl was quite surprised that both women were quite good with a needle, though she realized that she should of known considering Bulma had made the Great Saiyaman uniforms.  
  
********  
  
  
  
"Why am I so nervous?" Videl muttered under her breath. She hated reunions. She had been to one when she fifteen for elementary school. It had been a nightmare, as she hadn't been well liked. Not that she had been hated at Orange Star High but she had wanted to avoided any confrontations with Hayley for the rest of her life. Fat chance. She smoothed her dress over her stomach. It was simple; pale blue down to just below her knees with a princess neckline. Chi-Chi had insisted upon the blue, saying that it would match her eyes. Videl really didn't see the point of getting dressed up. It wasn't like there was anyone there that she wanted to impress. She exited the bathroom into her bedroom.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked Gohan who was trying to tie his tie. He looked away from what he was doing to gaze at her.  
  
"You look beautiful, as always," he said, smiling. He went back to his tie. Videl grinned and went over to him, doing it instead.  
  
"Thank you, madam," he said taking her hand and kissing it. Videl giggled.  
  
"Your welcome." She turned around and grabbed her evening bag off the bed.  
  
"Shall we get out of here?" she said turning around to face Gohan.  
  
"I suppose so," he replied. They trooped down the stairs, out the door and off to the reunion.  
  
********  
  
"Name please," the woman at the table asked without looking up.  
  
"Son Videl," Videl said, glancing around at the people who littered the assembly hall. The woman's head flew up to make sure she had heard right.  
  
"Videl Satan?!" the woman exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Son," Videl corrected automatically. The woman glanced to Videl's side and spotted Gohan.  
  
"You two got married? Oh my god," the woman leaned back in her chair in shock.  
  
"Um yeah, we did," Gohan said, adopting the Son Grin. Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Could we have our name tags?" Videl asked. The quicker she got this over with, the better.  
  
"Oh yeah, here you go," the woman said, handing over two printed stickers. Videl muttered incoherently when she noticed that hers still listed her as 'Videl Satan.' Dende, she hated that name. After mumbling a thank you and good bye, the couple headed in to the crowd of people. Moving through the throng of people they made their way towards the punch table muttering hellos every now and then. No one seemed to notice Videl's below the shoulders addition or commented on the fact that Videl and Gohan were together. They reached the table and Gohan poured two cups of punch.  
  
"So what do you suppose we do now?" Videl asked as they wandered through the people.  
  
" I don't know. Are Erasa and Sharpener coming?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I rang them the other day. Oh, and just for the record, if anyone asks I'm 6 months pregnant, not four and a half. It won't look weird that way." Gohan nodded and took a sip of his punch. It looked quite funny considering normally Gohan practically inhaled anything edible that came near his mouth.  
  
"Hey guys," Erasa's high-pitched voice called out. Videl and Gohan looked up. So did a few other people who turned back to their own conversations when they realised that they weren't being referred to.  
  
"Hey Erasa, Sharpener," Videl said.  
  
"Hey guys, how are you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Great," Erasa said in her typical cheering voice. It was then that Videl noticed that Erasa and Sharpener were holding hands. Videl remembered back to her and Erasa's conversation a couple of week again. What in the world had she been complaining about, looked like she had it all under control now. The two couples chatted for a couple of minutes before Erasa and Sharpener left to go get something to drink.  
  
"They were certainly chirpy," Gohan commented.  
  
"Did you notice they were holding hands," Videl said, musing over what could possibly be going on between her two friends.  
  
"Explains the good moods," Gohan said. Videl laughed. They were standing there for about ten minutes before Gohan announced he was going to get more punch. He offered to get some for Videl but she had decided against it. She still wasn't entirely sure that it was alcohol free. With Gohan gone that left Videl alone and none other than Hayley had noticed this.  
  
Videl stood tapping her wedding ring against her punch glass waiting for Gohan to come back. She wasn't too keen on getting involved in a conversation with anyone without Gohan. It would lead to too many questions that she didn't feel like answering.  
  
"Well, well, well, Videl Satan. Though I have to wonder if that's changed considering the condition you're in." Videl spun around to be greeted with Hayley. She looked slightly older and she appeared to have a new nose but it was still her. Spiteful as ever.  
  
"You know, I always thought you were a bit of a tramp. Who this one's father? Or don't you know? You think you can make everyone believe you married Son Gohan with that stupid article. Trying to steal what will clearly be mine by the end of tonight."  
  
Videl felt every molecule of blood inside of every vein boil with anger. How DARE this woman insult not just her and Gohan but the baby? What did the baby have to do with anything? It wasn't even born yet. Insulting someone who couldn't even defend oneself was the lowest of lowest acts in Videl's books.  
  
"I thought that maybe you -," she was cut off as someone appeared beside her a bit quicker than normal.  
  
"What's going on, Videl? I felt your -," however then he noticed Hayley, "Oh."  
  
"What is it with you two? Popping out of nowhere? How the hell do you do that?" One of Hayley's cronies cried.  
  
"Rushing to the aid of the slut. You know you should really dump her Gohan she's not worth much -," however it was just then that Hayley noticed the wedding ring that Videl had been tapping against her glass earlier.  
  
"You two did get married?!" Hayley exclaimed in shock. Videl smirked smugly.  
  
"Yes, we did. Maybe you should check your facts before you go on accusing people of uncommitted crimes." With that Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and marched out of the hall. Hayley could only gap. Then as reality set in, she burst into fits of hysteria crying out how life wasn't fair.  
  
"That was really well done," Erasa said to Sharpener.  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
**********  
  
"You know I feel oddly better. I had been feeling nervous all night," Videl said. Gohan laughed. He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her as they walked towards a clear place where they could get the jet copter out.  
  
************  
  
  
  
HAHA Hayley! I sort of did that 'Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion' style as I just watched that last night. The whole time I was writing this I was trying to imagine what Videl would look like pregnant. It's a shame they never go into any of the cute things in the show. Sigh, maybe one day they'll make a live action remake of the series. Hehe! As you may or may not of noticed yet, Erasa and Sharpener are an item in this story. Cute moments, when Videl can't sleep because a certain somebody decides to do some warm ups in the womb. It's all in Chapter 13: Tender Moments. 


	13. Tender Moments

Hello, I know I promised I would have this up weeks ago but many things (especially school) got in the way. So anyway, without further ado I present to you Chapter 13.  
  
Chapter 13: Tender Moments  
  
Hours later that night, Videl was having trouble getting to sleep. The baby was kicking but it wasn't kicking constantly instead it would kick just as she was nodding off. Videl rolled over on to her back but the weight of the baby made her feel like she was suffocating. She rolled onto her other side and was met with Gohan's face, wide-awake.  
  
"What are you doing?" Videl asked.  
  
"Looking at you," Gohan said.  
  
"Obviously, why aren't you asleep?" Videl asked, rubbing her eyes, sleepily.  
  
"Can't sleep, you're wriggling too much," Gohan said, smiling at the look that crossed Videl's face.  
  
"It's not my fault, the baby keeps kicking me," Videl said, frowning as the baby kicked her again.  
  
"Maybe, it's trying to tell you something," Gohan suggested.  
  
"Like?" Videl said, sceptical.  
  
"I don't know, let me check," Gohan said. He raised his head and rested it on Videl's stomach. A look of intense concentration crossed his face as he pretended to be listening intently. Videl giggled.  
  
"What's it saying?" she said.  
  
"It says it's lonely, so it was doing warm ups to wake you up," Gohan replied.  
  
"Oh really," Videl said, eyeing the top of Gohan's head as he continued to listen to Videl's stomach. Suddenly, he felt something and he drew his head back quickly.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"It's kicking," Videl said. She took Gohan's hand in her own and rested it on the spot where the baby was kicking.  
  
"Can you feel it?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded. The room was silent for a rare minute. All were caught up in the awe of the moment. An experience that wouldn't leave them for their days. And the baby, though being the main contributor of said moment, wouldn't remember a thing.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma pulled her pillow over her head as she heard cries from Bra's room down the hall.  
  
"Woman, the brat's crying," Vegeta muttered groggily. Bra's sleeping habits, or lack thereof, were getting to everyone.  
  
"I know," Bulma mumbled. She squeezed her eyes shut praying that Bra would stop crying. However, Bra didn't heed her mother's prayers and the little saiyan princess continued to cry. Bulma sighed diligently. She dragged her head out from under her pillow and swung her legs to the ground in an exhausted fashion. Slipping her feet into her slippers she stood up yawning. As she walked past the end of the bed she poked Vegeta in the foot.  
  
"Maybe you should get her next time," she mumbled. Vegeta simply grunted. Bulma snorted at such a thought of Vegeta helping with a baby. The only part he ever helped in was the making part. Bulma trudged down the hall till she reached the door to the nursery. She pushed the door open.  
  
"Hey sweetie, what's up now?" Bulma asked, walking over to the crib and picking up the little girl. Bra's cries became quiet sobs once she was in her mother's arms.  
  
"What's wrong with you now. You know, you really know how to push people to breaking point. Must've picked that up from your father." The little girl let out a sob in response. Bulma nursed her, rocking backwards and forwards, side to side, as Bra's sobs quietened till it appeared she was asleep. Silently, Bulma gently placed the little girl back into her crib. She held her breath as Bra let out a chocked sob before settling down again, blue eyes drifting shut. Bulma breathed a sigh relief and tiptoed out of the room but just as she was closing the door Bra let out a cry. Bulma cursed her bad luck under her breath. She walked over to the crib and lifted the crying child into her arms. The cries stopped immediately as Bra snuggled into her mother's chest. Bulma left her that way for a few minutes and then slowly pulled the baby away from her as gently as possible. Bra, however, had caught onto this trick and she let out a sob. Bulma stopped her attempt to put her back to bed. Once it seemed obvious that Bra wasn't planning on going to sleep unless she was in her mother's arms, Bulma decided there was no point staying in the stuffy nursery. She grabbed a thick blanket from Bra's cupboard. Wrapping it around herself she walked quietly up to her own room. She crossed the main bedroom and with one hand, she unlocked the French doors leading out onto the small balcony. It was a reasonably warm night for December. She stood there, daughter in arms, hair rippling around in the breeze, admiring the late night city skyline. She didn't feel the presence behind her.  
  
"Woman, you're going to get sick, standing out here," Vegeta's voice came from somewhere behind her. Bulma turned around to see Vegeta leaning against the doorframe, usual expression painted on his stern face.  
  
"What do you care?" she challenged.  
  
"Well, I don't particularly feel like looking after the brats because you were stupid," he responded.  
  
"So, really it has nothing to do with the fact that you'd hate to see your darling wife sick in bed," Bulma threw back.  
  
"I thought you'd done enough of that. It's all you did when you were pregnant with her," Vegeta said, motioning to their daughter, asleep in Bulma's arms.  
  
"Well, if you're so worried about me getting sick why don't you come over here and warm me up," she smirked and turned back to the skyline. A few seconds later, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close. She leaned into Vegeta's chest; grip still tight on their daughter.  
  
"Warm?" he questioned in a whisper. She nodded to best of her ability but he got the message loud and clear. They remained that way for almost a quarter of an hour before Bulma had to break the silence.  
  
"Vegeta, no matter how comfortable I am at the moment, if I don't put Bra down my arms are going to give way." Disappointed, Vegeta slowly slid his arms out from around her waist. Bulma turned around.  
  
"Could you take her for a moment?" she pleaded. Vegeta held out his arms and Bulma transferred the sleeping child into his hands.  
  
"Thank you so much," Bulma said, shaking the numbness out of her arms, "She gets heavy after a while." Vegeta revoked his gaze from Bulma down to his sleeping daughter. She looked so peaceful as she unconsciously snuggled further into her father's chesst.  
  
"She sucks her thumb," Vegeta commented in mild surprise.  
  
"Yeah, she must get it from me, I used to up until I was about 8," Bulma explained. Vegeta nodded. Bulma cocked her head to one side as she watched Vegeta gaze intently at his daughter. The silence was pleasant but a comment niggled at the back of her mind and Bulma was just dying to say it.  
  
"Maybe Mr tough Veggie likes his daughter more than it appears," she smirked before she realised how she was starting to act like Vegeta too much. Vegeta's mouth settled into an agitated scowl and he hurriedly handed Bra back to Bulma.  
  
"What ever gave you such a ridiculous idea?!" he stalked back to bed in a huff.  
  
Bulma smiled at Vegeta's retreating back.  
  
"I love you too, Vegeta."  
  
~*~  
  
Videl scowled at the constant assault on her internal organs. It just wasn't fair. Gohan could sleep as much as he wanted and she had to put up with this crap. She glanced at Gohan who was fast asleep next to her. She was mentally exhausted from the earlier incident with Hayley. Thinking back to the bitchy comments Hayley had thrown at her, Videl couldn't find a reason as to why Hayley would consider her a slut. It was not like she had been a slutty person back in high school. For one, she had never dressed like Hayley and her friends, whose clothes showed more skin than they covered. All Videl had ever wanted was to be respected for her own talents not just because she was 'Hercule's daughter.' Anyway, who needs anyone like Hayley when she had Gohan, Videl thought with a smile. She then noticed the inner peace - baby wise. Jumping at the opportunity for sleep she snuggled up to Gohan, kissed him on the nose and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, please Review it's the little button down there and if you do I will be at 100 reviews! YAY! Next Chapter: Videl and Gohan have to survive Christmas at C.C. Fun for all!  
  
See ya! 


	14. Merry Christmas

Long time, no see. School is my excuse as usual. I am finishing off Year 10 and I'm sad to say that once I reach Year 11 my writing will be something that I will only do during the holidays cause my education comes first (I'm a bit of a nerd, like Gohan!). Sorry!!!  
  
Note: This chapter obviously doesn't fit in with our year but I have an exact timeline of everything that happens in my story and its Christmas so that's life. Another thing, this is sort of weird writing about a white Christmas cause I'm Australian and I'm used to boiling hot Christmas by the pool.  
  
Another Note: For those of you who haven't seen Austin Powers 3 you have to see it. It's so good. By far the best, in my opinion.  
  
Yet another Note: I finally got a job. I'm so happy. Now I can buy Dragonball Z Season 5 on DVD. *Jumps up and down on the spot*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its character or storylines. I also don't own any of the songs that feature in this chapter of this story. However I do own all my posters, videos and my Michelle Branch CD, my Shakira CD, my Avril Lavigne CD and my Sophie Ellis Bextor CD and my new collection of DBZ DVD's. Videl is so funny!  
  
"I love him." Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Sad note: All the previous notes were written before the horrendous events of October 12 2002. As an Australian, witnessing this horrific tragedy unfold has been like a nightmare come true. God bless those who were lost or lost loved ones and also to the Balinese and my fellow Australians, As with September 11th 2001 may the rest of the world pray that the instigators of this terrible crim be brought to justice. God bless one and all!  
  
Another Sad Note: My sister's pet mouse Pan died. It was really sad. We held a funeral and buried her in the front yard. We even sand Amazing Grace. We bought a new mouse called Moonbeam because she's all white. Hehe!  
  
Obviously those notes were written along time ago and it is now nearly Christmas so this chapter fits in perfectly. Sorry for the really, really, really long wait. Trust me, it's worth it. Also watch out for my new story, "It's My Life" coming soon. It's a great what-happpened-during-the-7-years. And not just about 18 and Krillin but it has everyone. And also see Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets! It rocks!  
  
Chapter 14: Merry Christmas  
  
In the middle of nowhere, in a small house, in the corner of a room a young pregnant woman sat in a rocking chair. To the less informed person this woman would have looked 6½ - 7 months pregnant. In reality, she was only 5 months pregnant. For those, who knew this woman they would have known that she was far wiser than her years and definitely ready to have a child though her years may have made the situation seem questionable. This woman and this particular night were not a typical woman and night. For the woman was Son Videl ne. Satan and the night was Christmas Eve. Outside, the window of the small room, which happened to be the already prepared nursery, it was snowing as it did in these parts. Videl was in this particular room because she was waiting for her husband (who had told her he was going to be a little late) and the window in this room had a particularly good view of the skies above. Not that Videl was looking out the window. She was instead staring into the pits of her hot chocolate she was holding. The hot chocolate provided two things. One, something to drink, and two, something to keep her hands warm. Despite the fact that all the doors and windows in the house were closed and Videl's extra supply of warm blood, thanks to her unborn child, Videl still felt cold. However, that problem was soon to be solved. Downstairs, a key clicked in the door and footsteps could be heard.  
  
"Videl?" came a deep voice from below.  
  
"Up here!" Videl responded, taking another sip of her chocolate.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes and what sounded like a crash and a string of curses then footsteps sounded on the stairs and next second Gohan's face appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Ah, there you are." He stepped further into the light and folded his arms, leaning up against the doorframe in a similar fashion to Vegeta. However, his face was plastered with the Son Grin instead of Vegeta's scowl or smirk depending on his mood.  
  
"I have something for you," Gohan continued.  
  
"Who me?" Videl asked. Gohan smirked.  
  
"No, the reindeer behind you." Videl spun around before realising Gohan was joking. She turned back to look at him before they both burst out laughing.  
  
Videl stood up, crossed the floor of the room and stood next to Gohan.  
  
"Pregnancy messes with your brain or so I've been told!" Gohan chuckled and Videl flashed a smile.  
  
"So what do you have for me?" she ventured. Gohan smirked.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see. Come on, it's downstairs." Holding hands, they descended the stairs and entered a darkened living room.  
  
In the corner of the room, stood a tall green fig tree. It was decorated with various different coloured tinsels and fake snow was sprayed on the tips of the branches. The tree was illuminated by multicoloured flashing fairy lights. On the very top was a golden shining star. Underneath were multitudes of wrapped presents. The bottom of the tree wasn't even visible.  
  
"Oh, Gohan! They must have cost a fortune!" Videl exclaimed. She turned around and positively beamed at Gohan. He smiled a Son Grin at her.  
  
"That's not the only surprise though," Gohan turned around and gestured towards the dining room table. Videl gasped.  
  
The table was decorated with three candles, all lit. It was set up with the most expensive china and steaming food covered the table.  
  
"How did you do this?" Videl asked as she began to recover from her shock.  
  
"Oh, I got Mom and Goten to help me bring it in, really quickly before I came up and saw you," Gohan offered.  
  
"You must have been really quiet, I didn't suspect a thing." Gohan beamed.  
  
"Well, shall we?" he offered her his hand and led her towards the table.  
  
The dinner was wonderful. Gohan ate like a normal person though he didn't refrain from eating his usual amount. It was all very old fashioned with Gohan taking Videl's seat out for her and everything.  
  
The clock ticked onwards drawing closer to midnight.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gohan, that was so sweet of you!" Videl said once they had finished.  
  
"It's not over yet," he smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked, looking rather confused.  
  
"Come on, I got something for you."  
  
"But it's not midnight yet," Videl pointed out, as she followed him into the living room.  
  
"Who said this was for Christmas?" They both sat down on the lounge. In the background a song began to play.  
  
~There's a green hill far away. In a land I know so well. And the sun it shone so bright.~  
  
Gohan held a small, brightly wrapped package in his hands. He handed it to her. Videl looked at him funny and he nodded. She pulled at a string that was wrapped around the present and it fell to her lap. She carefully undid the sticky tape and removed a small box.  
  
"Open it," Gohan urged.  
  
~In the fields where once we did lay. In the fields where once we did lay.~  
  
She lifted the top of the box. Inside shining up at her, was a small silver oval locket. Vide just stared.  
  
"Open the locket."  
  
~As we walked that winding road. I remember oh so well. The times we spent together.~  
  
She did as he said. On one side, a picture of herself and Gohan stared back at her. She remembered the photo. It had been taken when they had first got engaged. The other side of the locket was blank.  
  
"The other side is for when the baby's born. You can stick a photo of it in there." Videl continued to stare.  
  
~In the fields where once we did lay. In the fields where once we did lay.~  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Gohan asked the look of nervousness that had followed him around his whole teenager years reappeared on his face. When Videl looked up at him, he didn't know what to do.  
  
Tears splashed over and down her cheeks as she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
~How we laughed and carved our names. And declared our love forever. On that old oak tree we found.~  
  
"Oh Gohan, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
~In the fields where once we did lay. In the fields where once we did lay.~  
  
"I feel really bad; I haven't got you anything as special as this."  
  
"Yes, you have."  
  
~There's a green hill far away. In a land I know so well. And the sun it shone so bright.~  
  
"What?"  
  
"You got me this." He rested a hand on her stomach.  
  
~In the fields where once we did lay. In the fields where once we did lay.~  
  
"Well, that wasn't just me," she said modestly but she was blushing.  
  
Gohan blushed, "Oh well, I'll live."  
  
~In the fields where once we did lay.~  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, Gohan, Videl, its Christmas Day," Goten bounced repeatedly on Videl and Gohan's bed. How Goten had gotten into the house was a mystery but now that he was in he was intent on making sure his brother and sister- in-law were up when he left.  
  
"Goten, do you need to be here?" Gohan asked groggily, slowly waking up.  
  
"Yes!! You have to get up because there are lots of presents to open and everyone had to go to Bulma's so we can open the presents and Mom said we can't open the presents till everyone is there, even you and Videl. So you gotta wake up Vide up." Goten bent down and tapped Videl's forehead, "Come on, Videl, you gotta wake up."  
  
Videl mumbled incoherently and pulled her pillow over her head. On the verge of conscious she was pretty sure Goten was jumping up and down on her bed. Where was Gohan when she needed him?  
  
"Videl, come on please!!!!!! I wanna open presents!!!!!" Goten got down on his knees, hands clasped together, literally begging Videl to wake up.  
  
Videl pulled her pillow off her head, knowing she had lost her battle against the inevitable, "What time is it?"  
  
Gohan glanced at the clock radio on the bedside table, "Seven."  
  
"It's too early, I'm going to sleep, leave me alone." She pulled her pillow over her head again.  
  
"But Videl you don't need anymore beauty sleep, you're already beautiful," Goten began resorting to desperate tactics he sometimes used on his mother.  
  
"Doesn't work on me, Goten, I know those tricks already." Videl's voice was muffled from under her pillow. Damn, Goten thought, they usually worked.  
  
To Gohan and Videl's surprise, Goten jumped off the bed and disappeared. Gohan was about to follow him when loud music began blaring around the house.  
  
~Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, so tell me what you want, what you really really want, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, so tell me what you want what you really really want, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigig ha.~  
  
Gohan groaned.  
  
"You know he'll stop at nothing," he whispered in Videl's ear. Next second, Goten reappeared in the room. Never had a funnier sight been seen in history.  
  
Goten had found a candle from the previous night and using it as a microphone he sung the song loud, out of time and tune. Gohan burst out laughing.  
  
~If you want my future forget my past, if you wanna get with me better make it fast, Now don't go wasting my precious time, Get your act together we could be just fine.~  
  
Videl, curious about what Gohan was laughing at, pulled her pillow off her head and raised her head. She, too, burst into laughter.  
  
Goten, pleased he was making an effect on his stubborn sister-in-law, began dancing. He needed to keep her awake.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up Goten!" the said woman pulled herself out of bed followed by her husband.  
  
"Hey Goten, where did you find that Spice Girls CD?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It was with the other CD's, I thought it was Videl's?" Gohan threw a glance at his wife.  
  
"Hehe!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Goten, Trunks! If either of you ruin that pudding, you'll be making a new one all by yourself!"  
  
"But mom, can't we just have a little taste," Goten's pleading appeared for the second time that day.  
  
"Yeah, we're taste testing it for Videl, so it doesn't hurt the baby!" Trunks' resorted to a more sly approach.  
  
Videl laughed at the teenagers desperate attempts to eat the chocolate pudding. They'd never learn.  
  
"I'm sure it's perfectly edible boys, though your concern is cute." Trunks scowled. He stomped off, Goten in tow to find someone else to bother.  
  
He found it in Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, can we open a present?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. He'd seen the previous events.  
  
"I don't think so boys. Why don't you wait till after lunch?" Trunks' wasn't discouraged.  
  
"Well, you see Gohan, Goten is really cold because he didn't bring a jacket and he knows Chi-Chi bought him a jacket for Christmas so he wants to open that present."  
  
"Trunks, do you really think I'm that stupid?"  
  
Trunk smirked, "Sometimes!" Dashing out of harm's way, Trunks sped off to find his father. He was so fun to badger especially at Christmas time.  
  
Shortly afterwards, the girls decided lunch was ready and everyone sat down for a warm array of Christmas foods. The small group of Saiyans, of course, ate the majority.  
  
After the food was eaten, the present unwrapping began much to the glee of Goten and Trunks. Half way through, Bulma turned the radio on.  
  
"And welcome back to the Christmas around the world special. Now, we travel down under, to Australia. It's about 8 o'clock down under so let's hear one of the Christmas songs from the place where it's Christmas in the sun. This song is a parody of The Twelve Days of Christmas."  
  
"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a Battler's Prince in a Hills Hoist."  
  
"Hey, why do they call it down under?" Videl asked as she unwrapped a present from Bulma.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me two Rubber Gloves, and a Battler's Prince in a Hills Hoist."  
  
"I think it's because they're on the underside of the Earth."  
  
"No, you've got it all wrong, woman."  
  
"On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me three Battery Hens, two Rubber Gloves, and a Battler's Prince in a Hills Hoist."  
  
"Well, then why do they call it down under, Veggie?"  
  
"Because they're under me, of course. And don't call me Veggie!"  
  
"On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me four Noisy Miners, three Battery Hens, two Rubber Gloves and a Battler's Prince in a Hills Hoist."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Whatever you reckon, Veggie!"  
  
"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me five Gold Rings, four Noisy Miners, three Battery Hens, two Rubber Gloves and a Battler's Prince in a Hills Hoist."  
  
"On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me six Geese-a-Laying, five Gold Rings, four Noisy Miners, three Battery Hens, two Rubber Gloves and a Battler's Prince in a Hills Hoist."  
  
"On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me seven Swans-a- Swimming, six Geese-a-Laying, five Gold Rings, four Noisy Miners, three Battery Hens, two Rubber Gloves and a Battler's Prince in a Hills Hoist."  
  
"On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me eight Meter Maids, seven Swans-a-Swimming, six Geese-a-Laying, five Gold Rings, four Noisy Miners, three Battery Hens, two Rubber Gloves and a Battler's Prince in a Hills Hoist."  
  
"On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me nine Cicadas Drumming, eight Meter Maids, seven Swans-a-Swimming, six Geese-a-Laying, five Gold Rings, four Noisy Miners, three Battery Hens, two Rubber Gloves and a Battler's Prince in a Hills Hoist."  
  
"On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me ten Cuppas Piping, nine Cicadas Drumming, eight Meter Maids, seven Swans-a-Swimming, six Geese- a-Laying, five Gold Rings, four Noisy Miners, three Battery Hens, two Rubber Gloves and a Battler's Prince in a Hills Hoist."  
  
"On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me eleven Lady Bowlers, ten Cuppas Piping, nine Cicadas Drumming, eight Meter Maids, seven Swans-a-Swimming, six Geese-a-Laying, five Gold Rings, four Noisy Miners, three Battery Hens, two Rubber Gloves and a Battler's Prince in a Hills Hoist."  
  
"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me twelve Bondi Lifesavers, eleven Lady Bowlers, ten Cuppas Piping, nine Cicadas Drumming, eight Meter Maids, seven Swans-a-Swimming, six Geese-a-Laying, five Gold Rings, four Noisy Miners, three Battery Hens, two Rubber Gloves and a Battler's Prince in a Hills Hoist."  
  
~*~  
  
The songs that feature in this chapter are: In The Fields Where We Lay by B*Witched (From their 'Awake and Breathe' album.) Wannabe by the Spice Girls (From their 'Spice' album, which you should all know) The Twelve Days of Christmas from the Australian Woman's Weekly from Christmas a couple of years ago.  
  
I'm into the songfic thing at the moment so music will be resurfacing if not in this fic then definitely in some others I'm working on. Also, I have a tradition where I like to include something mentioning Australia in all of my major stories (you'll see it come up in my new story 'It's My Life'). And if anyone doesn't know, a battler's prince was the nickname given to Fatso the fat-assed wombat seen in 'The Dream', which was on during the Sydney 2000 Olympics. It was absolutely hilarious. A Hills Hoist is a brand of clothesline in Australia. They make the most famous clothesline in Australia. If there is anything from the Twelve Days of Christmas you don't understand just include it in your review and I'll answer it in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 15 coming soon! It takes Gohan and Videl a trip down memory lane to learn not to touch things that they don't understand in Chapter 15: A Trip Down Memory Lane. Merry Christmas and to all a good night! 


	15. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Talk about long time, no see. Contrary to popular belief, I am not the world's laziest writer, just a very busy person (don't we all use that excuse?). There is a full update on my bio and my livejournal, if you're really that interested. I'm also posting snippets of my stories on my livejournal so don't forget to check it. But anyway, onto the story.

This chapter is roughly three years in the making, as I started writing it in 2002. It's probably the best chapter of this story so far (you'd expect that after three years wouldn't you?). Now, in the previous chapter (which you may wanna go and re-read) I referred to an Australian version of the 'Twelve Days Of Christmas' and I had a few people asking questions as to what some of the things mentioned in it were. I'm not sure as to everyone's knowledge of Australian slang, so I'm going to assume most of you know very little.

So here goes with the answers to that.

Bondi Lifesavers – Bondi is a beach in New South Wales. If you don't know what lifesavers, see Pamela Anderson in Baywatch. Get the idea!

Lady Bowlers – Older females who, oh my god, play bowls.

Cuppas – a cup of tea (or coffee)

Cicadas – an annoying noisy insect.

Meter Maids – beautiful women dressed in bikinis who go around the Gold Coast (Queensland, Australia) filling up parking meters that are nearly out of credit for poor, unknowing tourists! I think

Swans/Geese – everyone knows what they are!

Gold Rings – see above

Battery Hens – hens that are kept in tiny cages and forced to lay eggs for like their whole lives, ie. Where your eggs come from!

Rubber Gloves – duh. For doing the dishes and stuff

Noisy Miners – a type of bird, which are very noisy!

Battler's Prince – I think I mentioned this one in the last chapter. See The Dream with Roy and H.G circa 2000 Sydney Olympics

Hills Hoist – I think I mentioned this one too. A brand of clothesline.

Now that I've insulted mine and everyone's intelligence, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

As everyone knows New Year follows Christmas and so begins another year. It had been agreed that New Year was to be held at Bulma's as well, considering her colossal home. Bulma, being the socialite that she was, enjoyed basking in the spotlight and aptly agreed, much to the dismay of her husband.

The event was set to begin at 8 o'clock but in a moment of complete, unorganised angst, Bulma called everyone at four in the afternoon, demanding they arrive at her house within the hour and help cook. Videl was exempt, considering her expanding girth, but she followed along nonetheless.

"You really don't need to help, Videl," Bulma insisted, trying unsuccessfully to shoo the mother-to-be out of the already crowded kitchen.

"I'm fine, I don't mind," Videl protested, pouting. She wanted to help. She was getting to the stage of detesting the entire concept of ever being pregnant again, if it meant she had to refrain from doing absolutely _anything _for more than half a year.

"Take the hint, Videl. She doesn't want you in here because that kid takes up too much room." Eighteen was nowhere near as subtle.

"Well, gosh, you didn't have to be so mean." Eighteen snickered. Videl stomped dramatically out of the kitchen. "I'll just bother Gohan or something."

"You do that," Chi Chi muttered; she was concentrating on her recipe intently. Videl grunted irritably, quite stung by the nastiness that surrounded her. They _had _to be jealous. Slouching, she stomped across the living room and down a hall, wondering vaguely where the boys had disappeared to. Glancing into an open door, she saw a flicker and guessed that maybe they were in the room.

Striding into the room, preparing to slaughter Gohan with the rudeness of his mother's friends, she found herself in a large white laboratory littered with peculiar contraptions. Against the furthest wall, stood several computers, all of them turned off. Leaning against the wall adjacent was a rusty foot ladder and a coat stand, covered in goggles and lab coats. And as she pushed the door open wider, she laid eyes on a table covered in blueprints. At the centre, was a large round, remote control-like device.

Ignoring any need for privacy, she strode to the table, glancing briefly at the scarred paper and then at the device at the centre. It looked very much like a TV remote.

"What ya up to?"

She nearly screamed, but instead a strangled gurgling noise emanated from her throat. She spun around to face her husband, who was standing in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"I hope that wasn't a guilty conscience."

She smiled uncomfortably, shaking her head. "No, no. I'm just looking around. Your mother's friends kicked me out of the kitchen. They said I'm too fat."

The corner of Gohan's mouth rose in amusement. "Maybe I need to have a chat with them."

"Oh, it was just Eighteen," she told him. "And she's nasty to everyone." She gazed across the blueprints, trying to decide exactly what they were.

"Indeed."

"I wonder what this thing is," Videl mused out loud. She picked it up, and turned it over, gazing at a minute inscription in the lower left corner. Gohan reached out and turned it back over in her hands.

"It's probably some advanced T.V remote or something. Just press the button and see what happens."

Videl opened her mouth to object but Gohan's index finger had already grazed the red button.

A fluorescent light, reminiscent of the fusion dance, flashed around them. The floor seemed to swallow them like a rogue black hole. One of the computers flickered to life and pre-recorded message beeped. The whole of Capsule Corporation, even the outskirts of the property, shook with earthquake proportions.

In the kitchen, Bulma dropped a bowl of self-raising floor, encompassing the room in a white cloud. She froze in horror, and then just as suddenly, regained control and pelted out of the kitchen. She skidded at the doorway of the offending laboratory, but stopped once again, face awash with panic as she gazed upon the insistent computer memo.

_Pre-set time crossing program engaged. _

"Oh, shit.

* * *

Videl absently recognized the lapping of water as she blinked her eyes open. Beneath her eyes was further darkness, and she realised that she had been crushed against her husband's body. Her feet rested on shifting ground. Sand. Gently, she pulled away from Gohan and glanced around. Gohan followed her gaze, his arms still hung lazily around her waist.

Videl couldn't excuse the really bad feeling that had taken up root in her stomach.

"Gohan, where are we?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

The lapping of the water was interrupted by sandy footsteps and then, from behind Gohan, someone spoke in a voice that was quite familiar.

"Who the hell are you?"

The couple turned around and gazed silently at the small group that stood in front of them. A little boy with unruly black hair and a tail. A man with the same dark hair, dressed in an orange gi. A young woman with fluorescent blue hair; she was the one who had spoken.

And an old man with sunglasses and a sleazy smile.

Gohan looked slightly queasy for a moment.

"Uh oh."

* * *

"What happened to them, Bulma? Where did they go?"

Two things had happened in the ten minutes since the nice little explosion in Bulma's storage lab. Firstly, the group had established that it had been Gohan and Videl who had been involved in the explosion. And secondly, they had disappeared.

Which was a much more comforting thought than that of Chi Chi's initial reaction.

Bulma had nearly had to give her a tranquiliser, she was so hysterical.

Bulma had taken to pacing, now that she had established a vague idea of what had happened. Chi Chi and the others had been trying to interrogate her for the past few minutes, but she was currently doing an impressive job of ignoring them.

Must have been all those years of living with Vegeta.

"Bulma, where are they? Can we get them back?"

Finally, Bulma responded. "Yes, I think we can."

Chi Chi looked prepared to faint. "You _think_ you can get them back? _Think_?" Apparently, this was not the answer she had been looking for.

"Give me a minute." Bulma crossed the room to a table that was now covered by several scrolls, detailing the complicated schematics of her invention. She scrutinised them for a time, tapping her finger to her nose as she thought. Finally, she straightened and turned to her captive audience.

"They've been sent back through time, that's for certain." A group of faces watched her, the expression varying from Goku's bewilderment, to Vegeta's disinterest and Chi Chi's barely suppressed frustration. "I have no idea what time there in, but I think I can program the same machine that threw them into the past to go there again. Perhaps not the exact same time but it should be within the half hour. The only problem is getting them back to this time. And, obviously, getting the machine to them in the first place."

"What do you mean," Chi Chi was clearly not impressed, "that the problem is getting them back to this time?"

Bulma sighed. Sometimes explaining her theories to people who had absolutely no knowledge of temporal physics was very frustrating.

"The program that I designed that has sent them back through time was encoded to stop at several significant points over the last 30 years. But I was having problems with the jumping sequence. It was meant to jump in chronological order, from the earliest time point to the latest, but it wasn't working properly. It kept scrambling. They could have been sent to any number of time points over the time span. And getting back could be just as hard. Whilst, I think I can encode the program to stop at this time, I don't know how long it will take for the device to randomly select this time. It could be the first or it could work its way through all the times encoded, which is between 10 and 15. I can't remember now." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed again. "It could take a really long time. And that doesn't even solve the problem of how to get it to them."

"What times are these, specifically?" Krillin asked. "They're not in any danger, are they?"

"That's the other problem. It depends of where they ended up. It's programmed to jump to pretty much every battle we've been in, from some really early ones when we were kids, Piccolo, Tien, right through to Raditz, Vegeta," she waved a hand at her husband, "the androids," another hand at Eighteen, "Cell, Buu, everything."

"Hey," Goku spoke for the first time, "couldn't just any of us go and take the thing to them?"

Bulma shook her head. "Doesn't work like that. Depending on who goes, and what time they landed in, there will most likely be the problem of past self's. Two me's, two you's, two any of us, depending, of course, where they ended up."

"Wonderful," Chi Chi said sarcastically. She was tapping her foot impatiently. How it was helping the problem, no one knew but it was keeping her from killing someone, so tap she did.

"So just send the brats," Vegeta said.

Bulma nodded in agreement. "That's what I was thinking. There's less chance of running into past self's."

"By brats, you mean Trunks and Goten, right?" Krillin looked a little concerned for a moment.

"Of course, baldy," Vegeta snapped rudely.

"Oh, I was just worried…" he trailed off, "I thought you were gonna send Bra."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You may be stupid enough to send an infant through time, baldy, but I am not."

Eighteen was about to open her mouth to retort, but Bulma beat her to it.

"Vegeta, please," she said, irritably. She was staring off into space, eyes almost glazed over, when something simple dawned on her so suddenly, she was surprised she hadn't thought of it earlier. Ignoring the others, she crossed the room and gazed over the schematics once again.

"So what do we do?" Chi Chi asked in her disgruntled tone. She clearly thought her question was not being addressed thoroughly enough.

Bulma stood and turned to face the group, unable to control that little bubble of excitement she got whenever she solved one of her impossible problems.

She grinned, hammering her right fist into the palm of her left hand.

"Here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

Gohan and Videl conveniently ignored the young Bulma's question. She was watching them inquisitively, hands on her hips, regarding them as if they were but another enemy in the never ending battle.

If only she knew.

Gohan glanced at Videl. "What did we do?" he whispered.

"More like what did you do? You're the one who pressed the button." Videl eyed him angrily. This was just what they needed, to be thrown into the firing line of another one of Bulma's insane inventions.

"Me?" He gaped at her. "Like you're little miss innocent?"

"I was just looking at the thing," Videl replied, taken aback. "You're the one who decided to play with the stupid toy."

He knew she was right, but that didn't mean he was going to admit it.

"Well, that doesn't solve our problem. We've clearly been thrown somewhere. The past, I think."

"No shit, Sherlock," she said, sarcastically. "Like you-know-who would be caught dead in a haircut like that, now." She jerked her head in the direction of the younger Bulma, who looked prepared to open her mouth and say something.

"Bulma, I don't know what you were talking about. The phone isn't ringing.' Krillin wandered into view, a puzzled expression on his young face.

"Never mind," Bulma muttered. 'I think we've found the source of the ringing noise.' She gestured to Gohan and Videl in front of her. Krillin turned to them, gazing critically.

"Who are you?" Krillin asked, echoing Bulma.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "They're not talking, Krillin."

Gohan and Videl conveniently turned their backs on the waiting group, ignoring their curious questions. Videl threw a disgruntled look at Gohan.

"So, what do you intend to do now, genius?" she asked sarcastically.

However, Gohan was apparently ignoring even her. He gazed across the ocean, a look of concentration plastered on his face. When she didn't get a response, Videl gazed up at him and recognised the expression. He was searching for power signatures.

"I recognise this," he whispered. "I remember this…this…this is the day that Raditz came!" He glanced suddenly at Videl, alarmed. "We've gotta change this, Videl. Dad's gonna die!"

He moved to turn around, but Videl grabbed his arm firmly.

"You can't tell them!" She sounded almost stunned. "You'll change time."

Gohan looked at her like she was stupid. "But my dad's gonna die, Videl! He's gonna die! I have to save him!"

"You can't do it, Gohan. You'll alter time; you'll change everything."

"So?" What attention of the others that had dwindled was drawn back in full force, as their argument escalated beyond a quiet disagreement.

"You can't do it. You'll screw everything up! Look at all the things that could happen, or even not happen. Vegeta might not come. Trunks might not come. Frieza might become immortal. _We might not meet!_" She listed each point off on her fingers, especially stressing the last one.

Gohan gazed at her critically, as if scrutinising her argument. Finally, he shook his head.

"I still can't let him die," he stated simply.

"Oh my God," Videl exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation. "Are you stupid? Do you seriously have a brain inside that thick skull of yours?" She reached forward and hitting him on the forehead.

"I don't think it's necessary to question my brain capacity," he said curtly.

"I think it might be," Videl replied. "I think it's shrunk or stopped working. You, of all people, should understand how grave this is."

"I do think you're being a little unreasonable."

"Unreasonable. Unreasonable! Are you serious? I'm being unreasonable." She looked at him, incredulous. "I think it's quite clear who's being unreasonable here."

"Hey, I'm not the hormonal pregnant one."

"Oh, you had involvement in that, thank you very much."

Goku decided that the argument that they were currently witness to was going a little too far. In a brave move, he decided it was up to him to try and mediate.

"Ah, excuse me." He took a step towards the feuding couple, hands clasped behind his back.

"Stay out of this!"

Goku jumped backwards, hands up in defence. "Sorry," he muttered, returning to Bulma's side. He glanced at her, and she raised her eyebrows. She couldn't figure it out either, though it struck her as odd that the young man in front of them seemed so familiar.

"She's as scary as Chi-Chi," Goku whispered with a shudder.

"Are you sure she isn't Chi-Chi?" Krillin asked cautiously.

Quite fortunately, Videl did not overhear their conversation. They would have been in for quite a tongue lashing otherwise.

Videl and Gohan stood glaring at one another for several moments, neither speaking, neither willing to give any ground. It was rather childish, really.

"Gohan," called a cheery voice from the other side of the island, all of a sudden. Everyone, including Videl and Gohan, spun around to see Goten and Trunks standing on the sand. Goten was cradling the device Gohan had pressed, Trunks' hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Gohan's child equivalent looked quite confused, indeed.

"Shhh!" Gohan pulled his little brother and Trunks in front of him and Videl, so as to block them out of view. If the others were to notice the similarities between Goten and Goku, they'd freak.

"Mum sent us," Trunks said, as he noticed the younger version of his mother staring at him oddly. He was about to say something when Videl realised and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You're not born yet and she hasn't even met your father, so keep quiet," she whispered in his ear. He nodded his head and Videl let go of him. They turned back to Gohan and Goten who were conversing very quietly and very fast about the device Bulma had sent along.

"She said that we have to press this button." Goten said, pointing to the red button on the device, which, according to Gohan, still looked very much like a TV remote.

"And she said we had to all be touching the person who pressed the button," Trunks added.

"Is it set for our time?" Gohan said looking sceptical.

"Bulma couldn't set it exactly; she says the machine's not working properly. But she didn't manage to get the chrono thing to work." Goten shrugged. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"She got it to work in chronological order, he means. But she's not sure how many jumps it will have to make before it reaches our time. She says we have to be really careful not to interfere with the timeline."

The group of four gazed down at the device that was now siting in Gohan's hands.

"Well," Gohan started. "I guess we haven't really got any other choice." The others nodded. He straightened and took hold of Videl's hand. Trunks and Goten grabbed his other arm. All four of them prayed silently as Gohan reached forward and once again, pressed the big red button.

Right in front of the remaining group's eyes, Videl, Gohan, Trunks and Goten simply disappeared.

* * *

"Where'd they go?" Bulma asked, darting around trying to find where the suspicious group had disappeared to. The others just stood there, flabbergasted. Since when could people just appear and disappear. Maybe this was some new fighting technique.

Bulma did several laps of the island and insisted on checking every room of Kame House before she was thoroughly satisfied that the mysterious visitors had disappeared. She stood on the sand, hands on hips, staring inquisitively out at the ocean for several moments as if expecting answers to rise up with the next wave.

"That was weird." Master Roshi concluded, scratching his head.

"Definitely weird," Bulma murmured. She shook her head in confusion. "There was something so familiar about that young man, and I just can't put my finger on it."

Goku shuddered. "That girl was scary. She reminded me of Chi-Chi when she was pregnant."

"Yeah, and did you see that little purple haired boy," Krillin burst out. "He looked a little bit like you, Bulma." He smirked evilly.

"Me?" Bulma said, incredulous. "I highly doubt it, Krillin. I don't have any children."

"How do we know that, huh?" Krillin did a nice little eyebrow arch. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, Krillin, you'd know."

Suddenly, Goku paused as he sensed something evil and time continued to flow as normal only changed slightly by the odd arrival and departure of Videl and Gohan.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Videl cried as they landed on a dusty plain instead of a white laboratory.

Gohan raised his head to take in the scenery. They were standing on a rocky plain that looked like it was in the middle of a dust storm. Then he picked up the ki; all were powerful, two exceptionally so. He swallowed as he realised where they were.

"We're at the Cell Games," he said.

"Cool!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed.

"Not cool," Videl said sternly, eyes piercing. "If I remember correctly, which I do, this was the day your dad died." She eyed Goten. The two boys gulped. "Yeah, that's what I thought." As Videl turned away, Goten and Trunks eyed each other. Man, she was scary.

"We have to get out of here," Gohan said frantically, reaching for the others' hands. There was no way in hell he was hanging around here. He snatched Videl's hand into his own, and Trunks and Goten grabbed his shoulders.

With the press of a button, the group, once again, disappeared, hopefully headed for their own time.

* * *

The sound of someone punching someone else and then a high pitched scream were the delightful auditory pleasures that introduced the time travelling group to their next destination.

It could have been, but unfortunately was not, Bulma's lab.

Even without the bellowing, horrified crowd, Videl knew exactly where she was. She'd known the moment she'd landed on the cement walkway they were now crouched on. She closed her eyes.

"Oh, my god," she whispered. She wished there was someway she could block out the sounds of her past self being beaten to a pulp. Of all places to land in, why did it have to be this one?

Trunks, Goten and Gohan gazed out at the tournament taking place below them. The sight of Spopovich laying into Videl with all his might was just as horrific as it had been all those years ago.

"Okay," Gohan said, hurriedly. "Let's get out of here." This time he grabbed all their hands in his own, dragging Videl from her stupor and Trunks and Goten from the match below. He knew the dangers in this time travelling were increasing. There was a chance now that any of them could run into the past selves. They had to get home as soon as possible.

Attention on him, the three others gripped his arms tightly, as he pressed the red button yet again. Their prayers were louder than ever.

* * *

The boys had only been gone a little over fifteen minutes, but Chi-Chi had practically paced a path into the floor. The others were watching her, almost amused. Considering the dire situations they had been in before, Chi-Chi's hysterics over a little time travel seemed almost trivial. But as she had exclaimed a few minutes earlier, she was extremely concerned for the wellbeing of her grandchild. Apparently, she didn't really care what happened to everyone else.

"It shouldn't be too much longer now, Chi-Chi." Bulma said, bouncing little Bra on her knee. The baby had found her way to the now crowded lab via her grandmother, who had brought her down when she had woken from her afternoon nap, about ten minutes ago.

Chi-Chi glanced scornfully at Bulma, continuing her pacing with renewed fervour. She didn't care what anyone said. She wasn't going to stop pacing until Videl was safely standing in this laboratory in this time, with or without the others. All that mattered was her precious grandchild.

Bulma rolled her cerulean eyes and resumed gazing out the window. She was rather bored with all the waiting. Really, they could have gone and finished the cooking for the party. The others would be back when they were good and ready. Her machine would work. She had faith in that.

Eyes heavy, she yawned. Maybe if she just had a little nap. She would be up very late tonight. Yes, a nap seemed like a good idea. She certainly deserved it. No one would notice if she just closed her eyes.

The room began to shimmer around her. What pretty lights, she thought vaguely. No Chi-Chi, no Vegeta, no annoying technical problems she had to figure out. What a nice dream.

"Ahh!"

Well, it _had_ been a nice dream.

The shimmering lights had been none other than the materialising figures of Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks. The moment they were solid matter once again, Chi-Chi glomped Videl for dear life. The poor mother-to-be looked beyond surprised.

"Ah, hi Chi-Chi. Missed me, eh?" she gave a weak smile.

Bulma rolled her eyes again, and turned to Gohan. "So," she asked, "who pressed the button?"

Gohan's face turned pink, but Videl didn't give him a chance to speak.

"He did," she said, shaking loose Chi-Chi and pointing an accusatory finger at her husband.

"I didn't know," he said, raising his hands in defence.

"You still shouldn't have done it," Videl exclaimed, angrily. Bulma shook her head.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with things that aren't yours, Gohan?" she asked, sounding more amused than anything.

"Of course I told him that," Chi-Chi insisted, taking the remark as a personal criticism of her parenting skills.

Gohan rolled her eyes. "Dende," he muttered, beginning towards the door of the laboratory.

Videl looked about to follow him, but she stopped short and thrust a hand out towards Chi-Chi, the other gripping her stomach. Gohan actually turned around, apparently expecting her to follow him to continuing arguing. Chi-Chi grabbed the arm thrust in her direction, alarm growing on her face.

Eyes widening, Videl muttered in a strangled whisper, "_Oh. My. God._"

* * *

Who's excited yet? Me! Anyway, that's that. Now, I have an issue to sort out. This story was supposed to be 18 chapters. As you can tell this is the 15th chapter. Now the 16th chapter is basically a filler chapter, before I go into the end of the story. Who wants me to do the (rather pointless) filler chapter and then go into the last two ending chapters of the story? Otherwise, I will just combine the 16th and 17th chapters into one chapter, making the story only 17 chapters. Let me know in the reviews. If I don't get any notification either way, I will go with the second option.

Now, hit that button down the bottom that says "Review"

Toodles


	16. False Alarms

As it turned out, I decided to do the filler chapter because I realised that I really couldn't cram two chapters into one. There needed to be a distinction between the two. However, this chapter is still a filler so it is nowhere near as long as the previous one. Hopefully, it will hold a few people over until I finish chapter seventeen, which may take a little longer due to its extreme length, and this author's plethora of assignments. Fortunately (for you lot anyway) I'm having dental surgery in September, followed by uni holidays, so hopefully I will get time to work on this then.

For those of you curious as to what's happening with _It's My Life_ I am working on it. I have written over half the fifth chapter, but have kinda got stuck. As it said in the author's note at the end of the fourth chapter, it is quite an angst ridden teary one. It's fun to write but quite demanding, while Pasta? is quite light so it's reasonably easy to write.

Anyway, without further ado, I introduce the next chapter of the story…

**Chapter 16: False Alarms**

Through gritted teeth, Videl cursed profusely. Knuckles white from gripping the side of the bio-bed she was now laying on, she thrust for one of Gohan's hands. Grabbing it in her own hand, she squeezed. If she was going to feel this pain, he was going to share it.

"God, Videl. Squeeze any harder." Gohan was forced to grit his own teeth. Talk about a strangle hold.

She slammed her spare palm against the bed. "Don't even dare talk to me about pain, you stupid jerk." She squeezed harder for good measure.

"Calm down, you two," Bulma called from between Videl's legs. She raised her head, placing one hand on Videl's bent knee. Videl, who was holding herself up with the palm pressed to the bed, had her legs bent and separated. Bulma was apparently checking the progress of her labour, but for the half hour since the initial contraction absolutely nothing had happened, except the continuing waves of what Videl assumed were more contractions.

Nonetheless, she was in agony, and she didn't care who knew.

"What do you mean, 'calm down'?" Videl snapped angrily. "I'm kinda having a baby here!" Gohan couldn't decide whether she was getting more hysterical by the minute or it was just him.

"I mean," Bulma said patiently, "there's no need to get worked up just yet. This baby isn't coming today."

"What do you mean it isn't coming today? She's having contractions, isn't she?" Now Gohan knew he was the one getting hysterical. Couldn't they just get this thing over and done with?

"She's having a false alarm, Gohan."

"Oh, my god," he muttered, actually letting go of Videl's hand and turning around, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

Videl let herself drop to the bed, head resting on the uncomfortable pillow. She brought a hand to her head. "This can't be happening," she muttered.

"Sorry," Bulma said. "Comes with the territory, I'm afraid."

"Comes with the territory?" Videl asked.

"Both Chi-Chi and I had them too. They're common with human pregnancies, but I think these ones are specifically caused by the mixture of DNA's."

"Does this mean we're getting close?" Gohan asked, turning around to face Bulma once again.

Bulma nodded. "I give it a month at the longest, but I seriously doubt even that. Two, maybe three weeks."

"A month?" Videl had apparently ignored everything after that. "There is no way I wanna put up with this for another month. God, can't we get this thing out of me, already." She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the bio-bed tightly as she was hit with the agony of another false contraction.

"Sorry, honey. There's no way I'm attempting a caesarean unless I really have to.' Bulma actually looked apologetic.

"I don't mean that," Videl began. "I mean…" she trailed off as she was forced to grit her teeth to bear the pain.

"One more month," Bulma said, "and it's over forever. You never have to worry about it again, if you don't want to."

Videl sighed. "Gohan," she called, reaching a hand out towards him. He moved across the room cautiously. When he was within her reach, she grabbed his hand and pulled. As he stood directly above her, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to within inches of her face. For a moment it looked like she was going to kiss him. Unfortunately for Gohan, her eyes narrowed dangerously. He swallowed nervously.

"If you _ever_ want another baby, _you're _having it," she said in a hiss.

Then she kissed him.

* * *

As it turned out, New Year's Eve happened to be more eventful than anyone could have imagined. By the time everyone had gotten over the whole false alarm fiasco and enough food had been rustled up and subsequently eaten (Chi-Chi had pulled a miracle in the kitchen, even with the addition of food Bulma had ordered in a last minute rush from a catering service.) it was after eleven. Videl slept right through the fireworks and celebrations (which had been pretty tame considering the excitement of earlier in the day) after Bulma had given her a mild baby-safe sedative for the pain. When she finally woke up, she was in bed at home. Apparently Goku had used his Instant Transmission to jettison her and Gohan home.

Tired and sore, she sat up in bed, gazing around the dark room. A glance at the clock told her it was nearly 5am.

Gohan was fast asleep, snuggled into his pillow. He looked absolutely adorable, a few tendrils of dark hair cast across his young face. Watching him then, watching his chest rise and fall, the blankets pulled up over him in the winter cold, it kind of hit her. What they were doing, how young they really were. They were having a baby. A baby. Another person, they were bringing another person into the world. And yet, she could still remember, like yesterday, because it kind of was, that horrible Martial Arts Tournament. How he had fought to save her. She thought she had been kidding herself when she had wondered whether he would die for her.

She hadn't been.

He had died for her. She knew he'd do it in an instance, if he had to. It actually frightened her how real that fact was. She had always known, after everything had unravelled, that there was a very real chance that they could be faced with a situation like that again. And she knew they had the Dragon balls. But even that didn't seem as comforting as it used to. The thought of losing him, of being left alone with their baby, made her ache. She reached out and dusted the tendrils from his face. He was so young, and yet she knew he had seen more than most people would see in two lifetimes.

She pushed herself up from the bed and crossed the room. She grabbed a blanket that was sitting folded on the end of the bed. She draped it around her shoulders and shuffled out of the room and down the hall. The door to the baby's room was half opened and as she pushed it gently, it swung forward, the room lit lightly by the full moon.

They had finished painting and decorating a few weeks ago. The pastel hues and soft furniture. It looked like a nursery should look. Warm and safe and loving. She strolled past the chest of drawers, running her fingers across the polished wood. Reaching the crib her father had given them, she wrapped her fingers around its sides, cool against her palms. She gazed out across the rolling mountainous plains, the shimmering green grass, the moon against the hills.

It wasn't that she wasn't ready to be a mother. She didn't think she'd ever feel as ready as she did now. She didn't quite understand why; she had never been the maternal type. And yet, there was something inside of her that told her this was right. The right time. Just like she had known Gohan was the right person. The one, as Erasa had put it all those weeks ago. Come to think of it, she had never really answered Erasa's question that day. But that was what it was. A feeling, something inside of her that told her in no uncertain terms that what she was doing was the right thing to do. It didn't matter that she was only young. Age had nothing to do with it anymore. There was probably a general belief that she had married too young. But they, the people who thought they had some right to comment on her life, did not understand it like she did.

Tired from standing she dropped into the rocking chair alongside the crib.

Did Gohan feel the same way she did? They'd talked about the baby, about all the changes it would bring. But they had never really discussed whether they were ready for it. She wondered if Gohan felt it too. Did he have that feeling that told him it was the right thing to do, like she did?

She sat in that rocking chair, blanket wrapped around her, hand on her stomach, gazing out across the mountains as the sun rose on that New Year's Day. And only for the briefest moment did she wonder if it would be the last time in her life that there would be this serenity before her life went hurtling into the next great adventure.

* * *

Videl had two more false alarms after the initial one. The first was less than a week later, on the fifth of January. Fortunately, she had been at Capsule Corp, as Chi-Chi and Bulma had practically put her under twenty-four hour surveillance. Her reaction was just the same, and the pain was just as shattering. She had actually been reduced to tears, trickling down her cheeks as her body had rocked with agony. She kept hoping that she would be spared some pain when she finally gave birth, as compensation for the false alarms. Somehow, she got the impression that that was not going to be the case.

The second false alarm came a week and a half later. She was at home on her own. She had begged Chi-Chi and Bulma to leave her at least one day to herself before the baby came. She had regretted her decision the instant the contractions had begun. It took every ounce of determination and strength for her to reach the phone and then dial Gohan's work number. When the line had rung engaged, she'd practically screamed. It had taken a further fifteen minutes to get hold of Chi-Chi and Bulma. Nearly an hour after the initial contraction, help arrived. She pleaded with them then; they were to never leave her on her own again, until this baby was born, no matter how much she begged them.

She understood on that second occasion what Erasa had meant about having a perfect life. It wasn't perfect, not by any stretch of the imagination, but it was true that these people that were now her family would drop anything to help her. She had practically sobbed into Chi-Chi's chest as she had been wracked by contractions. No one ever told her that she was overacting, that she was being stupid. They understood and even when they didn't they did everything in their power to make her situation easier. Erasa had been right in that respect. She did have the perfect life. They were exhausting and demanding but they were there.

She knew they would always be there.

* * *

I know a little melancholic and retrospective like but I think it was necessary. So, we're down to the home stretch. The next two chapters are kinda one big chapter I've decided to cut in half. I do this for two reasons. Firstly, I should be able to get them out faster (Yay!). Secondly, I think there needs to be a distinction between the two but they are on the same thread, so we will see how it goes. I promised a friend like two years ago that Spongebob Squarepants would get a cameo so watch out for that. And of course, I have to bring everyone back together, so keep your shirts on folks.

As for me…no rest for the wicked!

Toodles

P.S. I don't think I've spoken of my little friend, Ada, yet. Ada is the main character of an original story I'm writing, as well as being my: imaginary friend, best friend, only friend…! Anyway, this Thursday 18 August was Ada's birthday, so a big happy birthday to her.

And yes, I know I'm celebrating the birthday of someone who doesn't exist.

Get over it.

Toodles (again)


End file.
